Never leave you
by cmsice
Summary: She cannot leave her team mates and her life, she will not give up...an Emma centric rewriting and continuation of season 3. R
1. Chapter 1 In between

**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of these characters I just borrowed them

**Introduction**

_Guys! You guys… I'm alive!_

_Shal… don't cry… I'm not dead_

_Jesse, Bren… Don't leave me! Why can't you hear me?_

_Why can't I move?_

She could hear their grief, she could feel everything around her but she could not move, she could not open her eyes. What was happening to her?

Soon all around her was silence and peace; she had lost touch with the surrounding environment. It was so peaceful, so peaceful; she hadn't felt this peace in years. It felt so good. _But no!_ …her friends she could not leave them…but it was so good …Why not? Why she should get back to that pain, that anxiety she felt these past months, it was her right to rest, she deserved it …and then that light, that warm light that was welcoming her, it made her feel as light as a feather… but something was keeping her from touching it, her past memories would not give her peace in that moment she began seeing her friends, her mates and for the second time felt their grief and she remembered all their moments together, good and bad, always together…NO! She could not leave yet! Their memory would not let her.

and there was someone else who would not let her die either:

"Emma don't you die on me! Come on Em, you're stronger than that! Don't give up!"

She came closer and closer to that light, she could almost touch it… and than the light started to diminish and instead a mass of shocking waves was piercing her senses, taking her back from that tranquility …. and instead of it she started feeling the desperation and anxiety around her…there was someone there calling her desperately, trying to make her come back. She felt another shock passing her body; it was different, now she could feel the pain. She could not open her eyes but she could hear, sense once again all that was around her.

She sensed someone familiar near her… that concern, that preoccupation was too familiar not to be recognized… _It is Adam! He is alive! _…for the first time from the incident she could sense him, he was alive, other than that preoccupation he was well, she felt it.

"Ok guys, we stabilized her………..Thanks! You were great!

It's okay Emma, you may rest now…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_Rest? _How could she rest when she did not know what was happening to her? What was all this? Why couldn't she wake up? She tried to sense the people around her and with her last forces she read one's mind

_Oh my God! I am in a coma._

And then all went black. All she could see around her was a wide sea of blackness and after that flashes from the past started to pass in front of her eyes: meeting Brennan for the first time at that club, being saved by Jesse and Shal while she was running from the GSA agents, being recruited by Adam, pieces from their missions, the times spent together and then the explosion, the team calling her desperately, Adam trying to grab her hand, the moment she plunged into the freezing water.

Remembering all those things hurt like hell and she could do nothing, she could not shield herself from her own memories. The only thing she could do was to retreat into her subconscious sanctuary, the only thing that could give her the comfort she needed so badly. In a moment she was surrounded by the scents and colors of her beautiful garden, the inner garden in which she would retreat from the outside world every time she was meditating. And that really made her rest, the break she needed so much.


	2. Chapter 2 Contact

**Disclaimer:** do not own any of the Mutant X Characters

* * *

With time, Emma began to adjust to the condition she was in. Not that she would not worry whether or not she would be able to wake up, but as time went by she gained more and more confidence in herself. The last few days had given her the opportunity to reach her inner self and acknowledge the real limits of her powers. The thing she hated the most was not the uncertainty of her future but her loneliness. Her newly gained knowledge would not fill the empty space left in her heart by this isolation, the separation from the ones dear to her. And she decided, she had to find a way to contact them. Spiritual isolation had had its advantages but being stranded for an undefined period in your own mind was not the healthiest thing.

_Come on Emma focus. Your mind is not limited by this body. Focus: Adam, Adam, you must reach him. You can do it._

_Oh it's useless... _

_NO! I must try again. Come on! Go beyond these limits, expand your boundaries_.

Her efforts were not in vain. She felt how her mind traveled with the speed of light, flashes of colored lights and a multitude of sounds circled her, making her come to the edge of drowsiness and in a blink of an eye Emma found herself in an unknown place. She was definitely in a house, but nothing seemed familiar. A long, dimly lighted hallway and a mesmerizing sound that tickled her ears. Enchanted, Emma found herself going in search of the source that created that beautiful melody. She knew this was not real, she knew this was just the creation of a subconscious, a dream, but the unexpected curiosity was greater than logic. Following the music, Emma entered what seemed to be a salon, in a corner someone was sitting in an armchair with the back on her, looking towards the fireplace. Emma was amazed by the way in which the shadows reflected from the fire danced on the walls in the rhythm of the music. She looked around in attempt to locate the source of those fascinating sounds but she found nothing. The source was not to be seen. The sounds were dancing in the air along with the lights reflected by the fire. Hypnotized by the atmosphere she did not notice that she was getting closer to the man sitting by the fireplace or she did not want to realize it. Driven by the same curiosity that took her there in the first place she carefully stepped a little closer to the person whom she suspected was the cause of those mesmerizing tunes. But when she was about to take another step the song stopped and two deep blue eyes looked in her direction.

"_Emma? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh… I am sorry … my mistake", _said Emma startled and embarrassed by the fact that she had been caught sneaking like a little child.

_Oh God! What am I doing? This is not happening to me. How stupid! What was I thinking?, _thought Emma while she was trying to escape from the man that was now following her trying to get some answers.

"_Wait! Emma! Where are you going? … Don't run."_

_Oh God he's getting closer,_ she said desperately to herself, running awkwardly through what now seemed to be a maze.

_You sure are an idiot, just get out of his mind…_ uttering those words Emma suddenly found herself in the comfort of her subconscious refuge.

_What was that? What happened to me?_

The moment she entered that dream she knew she was not in Adams mind, but, still she kept on staying in there, captured by that enchanting song. It was like a force that was attracting her, blurring her judgment.

_This mistake will not happen again. It mustn't happen. I have to reach Adam … Who was that man? Why did he know my name? I have too many questions left without answers. Definitely, I must reach Adam_.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far. excuse my mistakes. I tried to correct what I found. but if you notice more please tell me.

please review this is my first fanfic and I need some sort of evaluation

fore those who have read so far and liked it: stay tunned there is more to come


	3. Chapter 3 Purple flowers

disclaimer: you know it, I'm not the owner of these characters

I am sorry if these lines will seem too mushy, but my neuron, the only one left standing after the exams, thought it was time to get in touch with it's sentimental side.

* * *

Purple flowers, green leafs and the fresh smell of grass. From the hell of a nightmare Adam found himself transported in this garden. The calmness could be felt all around him, but still he could not repress a slight distrust. This wasn't an ordinary dream; the senses were too acute for this to be a dream.

"_Adam"_ A soft, familiar voice called his name. He turned around only to see a nice, angelic face, the face of the one he swore to protect from the day she was born. The heart was overjoyed and yet saddened by the circumstances of the encounter.

"_Emma, thank God! How did you … Never mind that. How are you?"_

With tears in her eyes blurring her sight, Emma ran to him and hugged him tightly. She couldn't utter a word; they remained stuck in her throat, choking her. She could not believe she was not alone anymore. Only when she saw Adam she realized how much pain was inflicted upon her all the time she remained stranded, alone in her own mind.

"_It's ok, I'm here now. You are not alone anymore."_ Adam tried to cal her, realizing how much she suffered being alone, how tormented she must have been by not knowing what was happening with her; being trapped in her own mind. _"It's ok, everything will be ok."_

Sensing Adam's distress, Emma tried to calm herself. It was not her intention to make him feel like this and she knew Adam suffered every time he saw anyone of the team being in pain. He always looked after them like a protecting father. There was no need to make him more concerned that he already was. She had to look more secure on herself; she had to repress this feeling of anguish that overwhelmed her. She got here with the intention to get some answers and that's what she had to do.

"_Adam, what is happening to me? I mean, I know I'm in a coma, but why? Why can't I wake up?"_

Trying to find the adequate words to answer her, Adam stood up and took a few steps.

Emma lifted her eyes and looked at him. She had seen this scenery many times before; Adam walking back and fro, frowning, with a grave look on his face.

After a while Adam took his well known posture of scientist man and began explaining.

"_Your body has suffered a terrible shock due to the impact and the long time spent in the cold water. It took a while till the rescue team found you. The paramedics declared you dead on the spot … you see, the amount of time spent in such a low temperature caused a hypothermic shock. This would have been fatal for any other person in your place, but fortunately mutants are stronger than average men and…"_

Adam stopped when he saw the tormented look on Emma's face. You could see the pain in her eyes as Adam was recounting the details.

"_Please don't stop!" _said Emma, turning away to hide her face from Adam _"I need to know everything; I need to know what is going to happen to me."_

Answering her plead, Adam continued: _"Your body is gradually recovering. What I do not know is when you'll be able to wake up. The good thing is that your brain has not been damaged in any way. I'm glad to see that your subconscious is in perfect state. This is what matters the most."_

Looking back at Adam, Emma saw on his face a faint smile. She realized that he was trying to encourage her and maybe encourage himself. Her future seemed unpredictable. She let herself be encouraged; she needed to be optimistic about her recovery.

They continued to talk about several other things. Emma recounted the experiences she had and Adam put her up to date with what happened since the Naxcon incident. Emma felt like a knife stabbing her heart when she heard that her team mates were still thinking she was dead.

"_Why? Why did you hide from them the fact that I was alive? They deserved to know the truth!"_

"_No Emma! It's too dangerous. It's better this way. Trust me. Knowing that you are alive will put you in danger and will endanger them as well."_

"_They will never betray your confidence. You know that."_

"_They'll want to see you. Don't you think they are monitoring them also? Emma, try to understand that there was no other way."_

Emma turned her head and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from coming. She hated this situation. Her friends thought her dead. For them she no longer existed, she was just a memory. How could she accept that? And yet, only the thought of putting them in danger made her resent herself. It had been better if she was dead. In this way she would have never caused problems to anybody. But still, what did they want from her? Why did they want her so badly to put the ones close to her in danger? Adam hadn't told her much about this and it seemed he won't tell her more, at least not in the near future.

In the end she agreed with Adam that she won't try to contact any of her friends. It was time to say goodbye, they had talked enough for one evening. Before departing Emma transferred Adam a feeling of tranquility. This night had been anything but relaxing; he had to get some good sleep. She wondered if she would be able to calm herself though …

To be continued …

* * *

pls review. if you find any mistakes report them to me

stay tunned there is more to come

I've just started it and haven't come yet to the important part... hope I won't bore you till then


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings

Disclaimer: the same I wrote in the other chapters

* * *

"Kyan, I need you to bring Emma to the lab. I'd like to do some tests"

"Morning to you too Adam"

"Sorry Kyan! Good morning. But please hurry … I need to do a complete scan on Emma"

"Sounds serious. Did something happen to her?" Kyan's light attitude immediately disappeared when he noticed Adam's alert state.

"No. It's nothing bad. Actually I might have some good news … but it all depends on the results of these tests" answered Adam rushing from side to side to get everything ready.

"I'll go get her … and after that you'll put me in theme"………..

In half an hour they were in the lab processing the results.

"Just like I suspected … Emma's recovery is in its final phase, we can definitely see some improvement. Her vitals respond better to the stimuli. Her brain activity is working perfectly … no wonder she can use her powers. I need to run a few more tests"

Kyan stood beside Emma's bed and could not believe his eyes. He had never seen Adam so animated.

He turned to look at Emma who was lying motionless on a clinical bed and rearranged a lock of hair that had fallen on her face. After all this time the analysis showed signs that she was getting better. He still was a little confused, not knowing what made Adam repeat all the tests so early in the morning.

" Now that you've finished could you tell me what happened. I'm dying here!"

"You won't believe it when I'll tell you. Last night I talked to Emma."

"You what?" Kyan could not believe his ears. Was Adam going insane? He understood that Emma's recuperation was on the right path, but she was still in a coma.

"Yeah I know. I must sound completely nuts, but if you take into account that Emma is a psionic you will see that the impossible turns into possible. Emma contacted me last night while I was asleep. She reached me from her subconscious." A serious look appeared on Adam's face remembering how desperately alone and scared she seemed, it had been hard to see her suffer like that.

A sound from the computer was triggered announcing the results of the last analysis. Adam's face lighted up when he took a look at them.

"Judging by this, it seems that Emma will be able to wake up soon."

Adam pulled a chair next to Emma's bed and sat. He looked at her and took her hand. He had finally got the hope he was praying for. For him these past days had been like the hell on earth. He lifted his eyes and looked at Kyan, who was working something at the computers. He had offered to help him without even thinking for a moment of the consequences. He had offered his help and resources without asking too many questions and now he looked after Emma with the same concern he would show to someone close to him.

"I've never thanked you for your help."

The younger man turned away from the computer screen looked at Adam and then at Emma.

"Hey! An eye for an eye, remember? My family owed you at least this. We will never forget what you have done for us."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emma could not take her mind away from what Adam told her. Her friends thought she was dead. She remembered what had happened after the explosion, the last feelings she sensed. She could clearly remember their torment, their desperation. She knew Shalimar was crying, she felt what Jesse and Brennan felt when they saw her lying dead. Everyone supposed her dead at that moment, but she did not die. Their thoughts were the last she reached before falling unconscious and for them she fought to stay alive, because she could not leave them, not like that. And now she realized she had fought for nothing. No. She had to see them, she had to see how they were. They were her family and she missed them, she missed them so much.

_I'm sorry Adam. I can't keep my promise. I need to know for myself that they are alright_.

She concentrated first on Shalimar. She found herself in a nightmare. In front of her she could see only flames and smoke and in a corner, scared to death was Shal. She was trying desperately to escape but she was trapped, surrounded. Seeing her like this, feeling her fear, made her heart fill with pain. She could not leave her like that. She knew this was only a dream but she could not see Shal like that, she was her friend, her sister. How many other times hadn't Shal comforted her when she had those terrible nightmares. Only she knew how terrible something like that could be. She definitely had to do something. Without thinking a second more, she reached her and extended her arm. Shalimar quickly grabbed it and embraced Emma tightly, she was frozen with fear. In a split second the choking smoke had been replaced with the fresh scent of flowers. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a garden. Emma was by her side holding her protectively.

"_It's ok now, they won't hurt you anymore. "_, said Emma gently wiping a few tears from Shal's face. Shalimar could not believe her eyes; Emma was standing in front of her, comforting her like so many times before. She closed her eyes she knew it was a dream and she did not want to wake up.

"_Could you stay a little longer?"_

"_You may rest now. I'll be here."_ Said Emma gently answering her friend's plead.

"_Why did you leave us?"_ asked Shalimar raising her head to see Emma in her eyes.

Hearing that, Emma felt like she had been torn into million pieces. She did not want to leave them, she would never leave them, and she had fought to stay with them. "_I will never leave you. I'll always be with you guys, watching over you. Don't forget that._"

After that she said goodbye with a tender smile and sent Shal soothing waves inducing her into a deep peaceful sleep.

Doing this she connected with Brennan. She could sense feelings of guilt, worry but she also sensed a strong feeling of love, the same feeling she sensed when she read Shal. And she smiled remembering the looks Shal and Bren always gave to each other.

Reaching Jesse, she found him more mature than she had ever sensed him before. He was clearly struggling to keep the team united. From him too she perceived some feelings that were developing into love. She wondered who that person might be, but she did not want to dig more into his mind. She had violated enough their privacy and she already felt guilty for this. They never liked this but this was the only way to see how they were. She felt from them a sentiment of loss; she knew that her death and Adam's disappearance did not go easy on them. If she could only tell them that they were alive but she could not. She could not endanger them. The least she could do was to appease them, to make them relax at least when they were asleep, at least that.

Leaving them she promised that she will always watch over them, no matter where she will be. She will never leave them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was five in the morning and he was already at the clinic. While he was walking to Emma's room two nurses passed and saluted him. It was not strange to see him here, for everybody at the clinic Emma was his fiancée, that's what he had decided with Adam, it was safer this way. The nurses passed him without any commentaries. It was something natural to come and see her every time he pleased, even at this early hour. He entered the room, took a chair next to her bed and sat. She seemed so calm. If only she could pass a little of that tranquility to him. He did not sleep well last night; in fact he did not sleep at all. His mind kept repeating what Adam said that day, in the lab. Emma had been able to reach Adam from her subconscious; she had met him in his dream. Could it be possible that the same happened to him? Did Emma enter his dream also that night? Was the real Emma he surprised sneaking on him that night or was she the fruit of his imagination?

Kyan looked at her and caressed her hair. Just looking at her made him calm, she was surrounded by serenity. In his dream she seemed as innocent as an angel, standing there looking at him with those startled eyes. He had seen those eyes before, years ago. They gave him the same feeling, they soothed him.

He could remember that day clearly, like it was yesterday. He was waiting on a bench scared, alone. He waited his turn for those damned tests he was put through every week at the institute. He hated them; he hated being evaluated, being put through different test like a lab rat. He always sat there, in that corner, quiet, never letting his feelings be shown. That's when he saw two big blue eyes staring at him.

Why are you sad? the little girl asked.

I'm not sad. Who told you I was sad? he proudly replied

Don't be sad. Do you want my Teddy? When I'm sad my mommy always gives me teddy. He's so funny, he always makes me laugh

No. You can keep it. I don't play with teddy bears.

The girl sat next to him and smiled. Can I sit here? Mommy said to wait here. She is talking with the doctor. The doctor is nice, he always gives me lots of chocolate. Do you want some?

No, Thank you. little Kyan answered.

Here. Said the little girl handing him a chocolate bar. This will make you happy. You need to be happy. Being happy is fun, being sad is not.

He raised his eyes and looked at her. She had really caught his attention. That little girl really knew how he felt, she really understood him. A little girl who could not be more than four years old understood him better and cared about his feelings more than any other person in this entire institute.

He did feel sad, he hated that institute and he missed his family. He was not big enough to be alone, he was only nine. When he realized that he started crying, it had been long time since he had shown how he felt to someone.

Don't cry. Mommy is taking me to see the ponies. If you want you can come. That will really make you laugh. said the little girl, hugging him.

How could such an innocent person be a threat for the Dominion? Why would they want to harm such a person? He knew from what Adam had told him about her that she did not change much since he saw her in the institute. She was still the same: childlike, full of life, caring about the others, tender, but stubborn. He couldn't prevent a smile to emerge on his face. That's what he first thought when he had met her in the institute, that she was incredibly stubborn.

Recalling the dream in which she appeared a few nights ago, he realized that he desperately wanted to see her eyes once again, those appeasing big blue eyes.

"Please wake up Emma. I hope you'll wake up soon."

* * *

So here's chapter four. It is a little longer than the others because I wanted to finish Emma"s journey into the subconscious. Promise that in the next chapter she will wake up.

hope you'll enjoy and understand this chapter. see you in the next chapter. bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Disclaimer: the usual, do not own Mutant X

* * *

When Kyan entered the room, Adam was next to Emma taking her pulse. He had instinctively looked towards her bed.

"Hi Adam! How is she?" asked Kyan, taking off his sunglasses.

"Oh. Hi Kyan! I haven't heard you enter. As usual, nothing changed, just doing a routine check." said Adam putting Emma's hand back on the bed. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday night. Did something happen while I was gone?" asked the younger man looking back at Emma.

"The same. By the way, I have the results from the vials you sent me to analyze. You were right. Somebody is playing with mutants' powers. The substance definitely increases their powers."

"I had a suspicion something unusual was happening there. That's why I went to check for myself. Dad is waiting for the results. I'll go call him and send them."

"I'll give him the results. I was going to call him anyway. I need to consult him about something."

"Better this way. Tell him that he can send the team … Ah and send him this data too." said Kyan, stopping Adam who was on his way out and handing him a CD. "Tell him to contact me if he needs something else."

"No problem. We'll handle it from here."

After Adam left, Kyan took a sit and started working on something on his computer. But he could not concentrate. From time to time he lifted his eyes from the screen looking at Emma.

He had really missed her, he had been gone only for a couple of days and he already missed her. What was happening to him? This was so unusual. He never got so attached to a person, not even his parents. Why her? Yes, it had become a habit to visit her, to take care of her. She had become the object of his attention. She had a calming effect, she became his medicine. Taking care of her got his mind off the other problems.

He had always been solitary. He never needed the company of another person. But these few days, in which he did not see her, seemed an eternity. He could not focus on the mission; his mind always flew to her, always worrying about how she was, if she had awoken already.

How could she exercise such an influence on him? Since they brought her to the clinic she had been in a coma. He had never heard her speak, never seen a smile, a cry, nothing. So, why? He only saw her on a bed motionless, as if in an eternal sleep. And that dream, that dream in which she appeared to him, a dream that could not have lasted more than a few minutes. But which had remained imprinted in his memory. How could he get attached to her like this?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emma was relaxing in her virtual garden. It was so peaceful, the sound of water flowing the fresh smell of flowers and grass and the multitude of colors that pampered her eyes. She felt so good, so calm in her own little world that for at least a moment she forgot about all the problems. And then, something distracted her from her reverie, something that reached her from outside, somebody's feelings. She had not experienced that in a long time. Since she had been in a coma she had been immune to the exterior world, isolated, and now she sensed this. It felt familiar and strange at the same time. She had sensed this before, repressed feelings, solitude, passion, will to fight, a mind in continuous work, hidden, beautiful feelings, care, compassion, worry. She felt she knew this person but she did not know from where. Before investigating more, she started to get overwhelmed by feelings coming from all parts: worry angst, love, hate, unspoken feelings and immediately lifted her barriers to block them before being invaded.

She was regaining consciousness. The featherlike weigh disappeared. She began acknowledging her body. Her senses asked to regain control over it. She felt the warm, soft material covering her body. Of all the senses, the tactile sense was the only one her subconscious could not reproduce. It was nice, that texture that tickled her fingers. She started moving her fingers on the soft material. It was such a gentle experience.

Lifting his eyes from the computer screen, Kyan was amazed to see Emma slowly moving her fingers on the bed sheets. Surprised by what he saw, he raised from the chair, almost throwing his computer and rushed to Emma's bed. He could not believe his eyes.

"Emma!" he called her slowly taking her hand. "Emma, can you hear me?" Her fingers softly touched his hand. He reached the phone to call Adam.

Hearing her name, she slowly opened her eyes and saw him, the man who she felt. Those deep blue eyes, she had seen them before. She was not threatened by those eyes, she felt secure seeing them. Those feelings he emitted made her feel safe.

"Adam come quickly, Emma just woke up" said Kyan lingering a while on Emma's beautiful eyes which were now looking at him.

Everything was blurry. She felt trapped between two worlds, she tried to stay focused but she could not. Then all of a sudden she felt she lacked air. Everything was wrong, she started shaking. Her heart beat faster and faster. She was cold; she could not control herself, all around her turned with the speed of light.

Kyan's smile disappeared fast when he realized that Emma wasn't well and desperately called: "Adam hurry … Emma … something is happening to Emma"

Adam arrived as fast as he could. He took Emma's arm and injected her with something that relaxed her instantly. A nurse came and readjusted the level of oxygen in Emma's mask.

"What happened?" asked Kyan in all the confusion.

"I should have seen this coming" said Adam "It's because of her mutation. It will take a while till her mind will readjust with her body. For an average man this transition from unconscious to conscious would have been a normal one. But Emma's subconscious worked all this time and she became used with that situation, leaving the activity of her vital functions to another part of the brain. Now that she regained consciousness her body became confused, not knowing to what to respond. She'll just need a little sleep till all will come back to normal. … Ah, I totally forgot. Could you please go to the office? I was talking with your father when you called. Please tell him I've been retained. I need to stay and monitor her until she wakes up."

Kyan agreed and before leaving he took one more look at Emma. Seeing the concerned look on Kyan's face Adam smiled and tapped him on the back: "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello sleeping beauty! Are you awake?"

The moment she opened her eyes she saw Adam's smile. He looked tired but content.

The numbness in her body would not let her move too much. It felt hard even to turn her head. After adjusting to the light in she realized she was in some sort of hospital room. On the other side of the bed, two persons in white robes were checking something on some screens.

"The heart beat is normal" one of them said to Adam "The temperature too. The body is responding positively."

After checking for himself the screens, Adam returned to Emma: "Welcome back Emma. Welcome back to life."

* * *

And she is finally awake. Yey! Please forgive my blabbers in Adam's explanation; I do not know a thing about medicine. I'm far away from the doctor type, I faint even when I see a little blood.

Review badly needed. Really need to know what you think of the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6 Thoughts on paper

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X

This chapter has been written in the form of a journal. This was the way in which I could render Emma's thoughts.

* * *

I look in the mirror and I see the same face I have seen in the last years. I feel the same. I am the same and yet everything changed. Nothing is the same. When has my life changed so radically? Why did all around me change?

I look in the mirror and ask myself if what I see is just an illusion. I woke up from the coma and found myself in a totally different world. I am surrounded by new: new place, new things, and new people. All I had once is gone. I have lost my family for the second time. For them I am "dead". For everybody Emma de Lauro is dead, does not exist anymore. And still I find myself looking in the mirror and see that I am still here. I am still the same.

I thank God I still have Adam, at least him. He is the only family I have left, the only thing linking me to my past. Mutant x was my family but I'm not with them anymore. How I long to be with them again to be the family that we were. I would like to see them at least for a minute, to hug them and tell them how much I miss them. I have never told them how much they meant to me. But I see Adam's worried expression and realize that it is not possible. I feel his constant concern but I can't get to him. He still keeps his secrets and that makes me more anxious. I know there is more to it than he tells me. What would the Dominion want from me? I am aware of the strength of my powers and that these abilities are considered a threat to them. Yes my powers have evolved but they weren't so evolved when Adam decided to pass me as dead. Did they know that my powers would evolve at this scale? Is that why they took such an interest in me?

I've been conscious for over a week now. After I woke up Adam and his team ran a series a tests to analyze my state. My condition seemed to be good; of course in the possible limits. After being in a coma for such a long period of time my muscles were a little out of track, if I may put it that way. It took me a while till I could stay on my feet again. The therapy sessions were long and excruciating. Every time I did it I felt like it was draining all the energy out of me. I will never forget Kyan's support. Without him I don't think I could have passed even a session. He had been there for me from the beginning: encouraging me, giving me strength, animating me every time I was about to give up. I could never forget those arms that supported me every time I took a step, those strong arms that held me when I was about to fall. He's like an angel fallen from heaven, always there by my side when I need him. And I need him. I don't know why but sometimes I feel I can trust in him without limitations. I just do. From the moment I first saw him I felt safe in his presence.

It is funny to see the nurses whispering and giggling behind our backs when Kyan helps me do the recovery exercises. For everybody in the clinic Kyan and I are engaged and for the nurses that attend me, our supposed story is the most romantic they have ever seen. One of them even told me how he has never left my side the time I was in a coma.

It is true. What Kyan did for Adam and me can never be repaid. When I asked him why he did it he said that he was indebted to Adam. He told me how Adam has helped him escape from the institute when he was a child and thus freeing his father who was obliged to work for Genome X. His father is a scientist also. He and Adam continued to collaborate in secret. Once a doctor always a doctor. It seems that Adam did not give up his research work. He has been secretly working with this clinic for years, of course away from the Dominion's eyes.

I understand Kyan's debt to Adam, and by now it seems he has already paid it. But I also see that Kyan isn't doing this for obligation. He had no obligation in taking care of me and yet he does it, better than any other person in this clinic. Now the one who feels indebted is me.

He always gives the impression of a serious, calculated and distant person. His eyes give the feeling of an impenetrable block of ice. But I know that this is just a mask, just an act. He is a warm, caring person. I feel that every time he is near me. He is a man full of will and passion, I sensed that the moment I involuntarily read him.

It has been in his dream that I accidentally entered when I was trying to contact Adam. Now it all makes sense. He is a mutant with sonic powers. He has the ability to control sound. Now I can explain that melody that hypnotized me back then. It is amazing what he can do with his powers. He promised me he'll give me a demonstration; as a kind of reward if I get better. Till then the only one who is giving demonstrations of the newly acquired powers is me. Since I woke up I had telekinetic abilities. It is nice, I feel like a child playing with a new toy. It's a shame I can't use it too much. I don't know what's happening to me but every time I use my powers I feel my body is getting weaker. I feel so tired. I told Adam about this. He gave me a concerned smile and promised me I'll get stronger. He explained me that my powers have evolved and if my mind has already learned to manage them my body is still adjusting to them. Using my powers requires a lot of energy. The good news is that my mutation has stabilized. Not even Adam can explain how it happened but it did. At least that threat is over. I am still weak and I feel useless. I would really like do something with my powers, to help my team to help Adam, but I can't.

These are the last moments I'll spend at the clinic. Today Adam is taking me out. A nurse helped me pack. I don't know where I'm going. He said it was a surprise. But I know I'm not going home.

* * *

Hope this has cleared some of the aspects in the story.

See you next time.

And yes: please review.


	7. Chapter 7 New life

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any MX character

* * *

Emma had just finished packing her things when Adam knocked at the door.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure." said Emma focused on closing a bag.

"Here. Let me help" said Adam amused by the perseverance with which Emma was trying to close a bag that was definitely filled to its maximum capacity.

"I have no idea how I've gathered so much stuff in such a short period of time. It incredible!" she exclaimed smiling at Adam.

"It's a mystery that will never be solved. … Well then, now that we are ready we may go."

"You still have not told me where we are going. Hmm?" inquired Emma, following Adam who had already taken her bag and was on his way out of the room.

"I've already told you this is a surprise. Don't be impatient you'll find out soon."

"This is cruel … You know that, don't you? … You really enjoy teasing me, aren't you?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I'd tell you, would it? And don't you dare reading my thoughts." He warned her with a smile on his face.

"I gave my word, haven't I? … It's no use, I'll just have to wait." And with that said Emma entered the car that was parked right in front of the entrance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After an hour's ride they were met by Kyan in front of what appeared to be a hangar. Inside Emma was amazed to find a state of the art jet. In some aspects it looked like the Helix. It had the same the same aerodynamic shape but the design was different.

"Is it ready?" asked Adam.

"If by ready you mean functional. Yes." replied Kyan looking at the jet with pride. "It is ready to fly. I tested it yesterday."

Emma stood speechless while the two men were talking. She was still analyzing the jet. Was this the surprise? No. She knew this was not the surprise. She still felt Adam's anxiety hidden behind that calm appearance. Seeing that the guys were far from concluding their conversation Emma carefully entered the ship. It looked larger than the Helix. From her estimation it had the capacity of about eight people to say the least. With its high-tech equipment it looked practical and comfortable at the same time. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the whole team inside it. How would they react if they saw it? Jesse would immediately be fascinated by the control board, Brennan always mad about new rides would feel the urge to check all the gadgets and tricks and Shalimar would immediately find her comfy spot and amuse herself looking at the guys. She wondered how Jesse and Kyan would get along. They both had an affinity for technology. And then her mind flew to the new member in the Mutant X team. How was she like? She had never dared to connect to her mind. Adam trusted her and at least that appeased her. She just wished that her presence was beneficial for the team although she could not deny that she felt a little jealous. Her chain of thoughts was interrupted when Kyan entered.

"Did I startle you?" asked Kyan putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her with a worried expression seeing her pale face.

"Oh no … well, a little bit. I was lost in my thoughts" she admitted trying a smile. "As one of my friends would say: Nice ride!" said Emma trying to change the subject.

"Yeah … It needs some finishing touches but on a larger scale it's ready." said Kyan proudly looking around the ship.

"And taking this into account we should give it a try." replied Adam just entering the jet.

In a few moments the jet was in the sky, taking them to a destination unknown to Emma.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked out of the window. The urban landscape had been replaced by green for some time now. She could not help wonder where they were going. The landscape in front of her eyes was wonderful; untouched nature wherever she looked. She could not see even a small trace of human activity. She had a peaceful view in front of her eyes but inside she had become more and more impatient. Not that she did not enjoy the serenity given by the landscape but the curiosity was stronger than her love for nature. She knew they were getting close because she felt how Adam's anxiety grew stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Get ready. We are about to land." said Adam turning towards Emma.

Emma fasted her seatbelt and returned on looking out of the window. Yes, the jet was descending but she could not pinpoint the location; there was no trace of any landing spot; and then she saw how the land actually opened under them. A hidden entrance, things finally started to make sense. This must have been a secret base of some sort. Putting the pieces together she realized that this was the perfect spot for a hideout. Unspoiled nature, the fact that this place wasn't inhabited could not be a coincidence. On the way here she had seen a road that was passing through this region. That well maintained road in such a secluded place could not have been a coincidence either.

After passing through a long tunnel the jet landed on a platform. Adam stood up and turned to Emma: "Let's go!"

Emma did not say a word she just nodded and followed Adam. Stepping outside, Emma found herself into a hangar. She observed that the platform onto which the jet landed had the same mark as the one in the Sanctuary, an X. For a moment her heart startled thinking that she will find her team here but she sensed nobody besides Adam and Kyan. Exiting the hangar Emma got a panoramic view of the place. Standing on a higher level she analyzed everything in front of her eyes: below them there was a salon, it seemed to be a living room which had attached a kitchen area. On the left she saw a computer quarter and on the right the training place which included a dojo. On the part opposite to where she was standing she noticed another pair of stairs that were leading to an area unknown to her yet. Adam explained to her that there she could find the lab and his office and that on a lower level was placed the dormitory part.

She could not deny that she was fascinated by what she saw. She had experienced something similar when she had seen the Sanctuary for the first time. But even if in some aspects this reminded her of the Sanctuary, this was a different place.

"Welcome to your new home!" said Adam glad to see Emma's positive reaction to the place.

"My new home?" asked Emma snapping out of her wondering state.

Before getting the chance to explain her, Adam had been interrupted by Kyan who was heading towards an elevator. "Come on! You haven't showed her yet?" exclaimed Kyan.

"Show me what?" inquired Emma looking towards Adam with curious eyes.

"Well, I was about to … come. Let's go!" said Adam going in Kyan's direction.

The elevator took them to a lower floor. The view in front of Emma's eyes was breath taking. A wonderful garden, impeccably arranged with flowers and plants of all shapes and colors. In the center there was a square higher place surrounded by water which was shining under a soothing light, a perfect spot for meditation. The place looked so much like her inner sanctuary, the garden she used to retreat in her subconscious. She could not believe that now it was materialized here in front of her eyes.

"How … how is this possible?" she looked around and she still did not believe her eyes. For a moment she thought that she had lost control of her senses; she could smell the fresh scent of grass and flowers, she could hear the hum of the flowing water. Adam and Kyan looked at her pleased with her reaction.

"Do you like it?" asked Adam.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful! But how did you do it? It's just like the one in …"

"Your subconscious … right?" replied Adam continuing Emma's phrase.

"Yes. Exactly … Thank you" said Emma while hugging Adam.

You deserved it. Take it as a – Welcome back to life- present. And even if I would like to take all the credit for it I must admit that I had an accomplice said Adam looking towards Kyan.

"Oh thank you Kyan is the most wonderful gift ever."

"I'm glad you like it. It was pretty hard to trust Adam's sketches." replied Kyan smiling.

"Oh, don't you start on me again." said Adam laughing at the allusion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had passed almost two hours since she had lain in the bed with the intention to sleep, but she could not. She could not find her peace; the thoughts would not let her rest. Today's events were still fresh in her mind. Her life had made a one hundred per cent turn and she had to digest little by little the novelty. The journey to this remote place, the discovery of the base that she now called home, the wonderful gift from Adam; all this had to be assessed, understood, accepted. From what she had heard, her new home was an abandoned military base that Adam had bought from one of his connections. Sometimes she wondered how far these connections went. Buying a secret military base was not the same with buying a simple building. What mattered now was that he had built a new base with his own efforts without any help from the Dominion, without their knowledge. That was his purpose, a new secret base hidden from the Dominion's all knowing eye. The only one knowing its secret location apart from Emma and Adam was Kyan, the only one who helped Adam in this project. The question remaining was why he hadn't brought the team here as well. When she asked Adam about that he replied that when the time would come he would bring them. But now they were not here, she was. This was her new home. A new home, a new life; she was at the beginning of a new chapter in her life. She felt how her past life was slipping irremediably through her hands. With all this running through her mind she could definitely not get any sleep. Why bother? She took a robe and got out of her bedroom. She will go to the kitchen and make some tea. Maybe that will help her rest. She thought everybody was sleeping but on her way to the kitchen she heard voices from the office. Not being able to repress her curiosity she carefully went in that direction to take a peak.

"I will tell her when the time comes. She's not ready to know the truth yet and I am not ready to tell her either." said Adam who was standing at the desk with his hands crossed.

"She deserves to know who she really is. Is her right and you that. How much longer are you going to delay this?" asked Kyan, who was walking back and forth in the room.

"When the time comes Emma will know her real identity." replied Adam.

Hearing this Emma felt a chill down her spine. What did they mean? Who was she? She slowly took some steps back and ran to her room. What truth? Did she want to know it? She just could not think clearly. She just stood there on the bed frozen, motionless with tears slipping involuntarily down her face.

* * *

So I finally finished chapter 7. Sorry for the delay. had a busy week. hope the lenght will compensate for the delay.

See you in the next chapter.

Pls review.


	8. Chapter 8 Identity

Disclaimer: not the owner of Mutant X

* * *

A deep silence surrounded the base. Adam was on some last minute affair and Kyan had been called some days ago by Seamus, his father, to take care of some urgent business. Emma was all by herself in her new home. There was a question that bothered Emma for some days now. What was the secret Adam kept about her identity? She wanted to know and yet she was afraid to find out the truth. She had nightmares about this; her mind would produce the most terrifying and incredible scenarios every time she closed her eyes to sleep. Being busy all the time had helped her somehow to keep her mind out of it, but now that she was alone she felt a strong urge to search at least for some clues that would lead her to the truth. She searched everywhere she thought it could be possible to stumble on something till she found in Adam's computer a password protected file. Intrigued by this discovery she did not give up until she broke the code. Those lessons from Jesse had been finally put into practice. She opened the file and began reading. It was a sort of journal that Adam kept; what shocked Emma was it's subject.

**XX** _After several years of researches I have finally put this project into practice. This is a premiere in genetic engineering. We have worked at this project for so long. I only regret the fact that Caroline is not here to see her dream come true. The perfect child; a perfect human being whose traces have been genetically pre-established. From the D.N.A. alterations this child will be more powerful than any ordinary being. She will bear my and Carrie's D.N.A. She is our creation, our child. From the beginning we decided not to involve any third party in this. This was our responsibility and ours alone. Now is mine, I'll have to continue this by myself._

**XX** _I was a fool to think that I could trust Genome X. there is no blinder person than the one who does not want to see. All my good intentions have gone down the drain. All my researches, all my discoveries; all this has got out of my hands. It seems that all my work is being used for the wrong purposes. I won't allow them to mess this one too. The hell with them! I have changed the embryos and made everybody think that this project has been a failure. I have already destroyed all the data I had on this project. No child of mine will be supposed to such experiments. I have decided she will live a normal life, away from this institute, with a normal family. I have already found it: the De Lauros. A couple that came here for a common in vitro fertilization. They are the perfect candidates and the environment in which she will be raised is perfect. Mrs. de Lauro comes from a family of believers in the supernatural. If the child will manifest any abilities, this will be taken as a gift and not as a strange thing._

**XX** _The tests show that her mutation is still in incipient phase. But her abilities are slowly developing. She can already sense people's emotion. She is still too young to realize what is happening. What she does is purely instinctive; she does not have any control on her powers yet. With time, her powers will increase. I'll have to monitor her more often. I just need a plausible excuse to convince Mrs. De Lauro to bring Emma here more often._

Project, tests, evaluations; she had been monitored since the day she was born. And she knew nothing about this. Not even her parents, at least the ones she thought till now to be her parents, had any idea of it. Everything in Emma's head was a mess; she did not know what to think any more. But she kept on reading,even if she knew that everything that was written there harmed her. With every phrase read from that journal another part of her life and identity would be destroyed. She felt attracted to that file like a moth to the flames. She needed to know, she wanted to know everything. Even if it hurt she kept on reading.

**XX **_An unfortunate incident has occurred. The De Lauro couple died in an accident. I have arranged for Emma to get a sum of money every month. This has been planned in such a way not to raise any suspicions: a life insurance made by her parents. In everybody's eyes Emma is the orphaned child of the De Lauros. Nobody will ever know that I'm her real father. It is safer this way. I will keep an eye on her from the distance. Seamus has offered to help me with this._

**XX** _Emma has left the boarding school and I have no means of reaching her without raising suspicions. I cannot monitor her anymore. If at the boarding school I could check on her by sending for some tests with various excuses, now I can't.. I'll just keep track of her and hope she will manage by herself. _

**XX **_The G.S.A. is on her trail. I must get to her before they do. I just pray that Eckhart did not find out her real identity and is after her just because she is a mutant. I must interfere personally; there is no way I could let them catch her._

**XX** _After so many years I have finally met my daughter in person. She really has personality. In some aspects she resembles Carrie. She is as stubborn as her. It took some time to convince her to trust us. At first she has denied her abilities, but step by step she is learning to manage them. Even if I'm happy to have her with me I can't deny it is risky. Having her by my since increases the possibility of her identity being discovered and I can't let that happen. It had been better if I kept her out of my world as I have initially intended to. I just don't want her to get in the wrong hands._

**XX** _Since the Dominion found out about Emma's real identity I have no peace anymore. The moment couldn't have been worse. Emma's mutation is evolving at a frightening speed and I don't know how to control it. The Dominion feels threatened and yet interested in Emma's powers. They want her in their control. I won't allow that; I have to find a way to make Emma disappear, at least till things cool down. I've already arranged it with Seamus, he is the only one I can trust in a time like this. He'll take her away from the Dominion's influence. I will …_

At that moment Emma heard some steps approaching the office and her heart stopped. It was Adam. She wanted to run, to vanish from his sight, but she was blocked. Her body did not respond to her will anymore. She stood there, still, frozen, in front of the computer.

When Adam finally entered the office, he found her there at his desk staring at him without even blinking, with tears running down a pallid face. A wave of desperation surrounded him in realizing what was the only thing that could do this to her. She had found the journal. She had finally learned the truth. There was no turning back. He had to face the situation. He had to clear this once and for all. "Emma …" the rest remained suspended. Why couldn't he find the appropriate words now when he needed them the most?

Hearing her name had felt like a sharp pain that took her out of the inanimate state that she got in when she sensed Adam coming. She got away from the desk, moved further away from Adam and shut her eyes. She did not want to see him. She wanted to shut herself away from him, away from everybody. It just hurt too much and she wanted to escape it. But the feelings coming from him kept reminding her of his presence. They were strong and confusing, a mixture of undefined feelings.

She had lost control of everything; could no longer disconnect herself from the surrounding world. Emma could not block Adam's feelings that were now suffocating her. In her desperation to escape, she shot a psionic blast knocking Adam unconscious. It was the only way to stop those feelings that were invading her mind. When he would finally wake up she would be long gone. She could not stay here any longer. She did not want to face him and did not want his explanations either. She just felt the urge to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Adam opened his eyes and realized he was in his office lying on the floor. He got up quickly remembering what had happened before falling unconscious. Started running like crazy throughout the base calling Emma, but she was nowhere to be found. She was gone. He went to the garage. Kyan's motorcycle was missing and he was sure Kyan had taken one of the cars. Realizing this, he hurried back to the office. Every vehicle had a tracking device. At least he could find her. Before opening the satellite connection he heard some noise in the base. He ran desperately towards the source of the sound: "Emma?" he called before seeing Kyan. "Oh, it's you …"

"Gee Adam! I'm happy to see you too!" replied Kyan before noticing the desperation written on Adam's face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Emma … she's gone. She left!" answered Adam leaving a confused Kyan behind and hurrying back to his office.

"Emma? Where? Why?" asked Kyan, still shocked by the news. When he had left everything was fine. Why would Emma leave? Unless… "Adam did you tell her …"

"No. She found out for herself. She found a file in my computer. She ran … I didn't have time to explain her anything" replied Adam focused on tracking the motorcycle. "… It stopped. I'll go get her." he said, ready to leave.

"Wait! I'll go." immediately reacted Kyan "I don't think she'll want to see you. Tell me where she is."

Adam stopped. Kyan was right. He was the last person Emma would want to see right now. It was from him that she ran. "Ok … I'll guide you to her from here …just bring her back."

Kyan took his jacket and left. Adam went back to the computer and looked on the screen where a red dot was pulsing. There was Emma. He prayed for her to be safe. He would never forgive himself if something would happen to her. That damned journal. He should have destroyed it a long time ago. Now it was too late. Emma had found out the truth in the worst way possible. He had hurt her once again. He contacted Kyan who was already in his car and gave him the coordinates. This was the only thing he could do right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyan drove his Jaguar at high speed, hurrying to the location indicated by Adam; the sooner he could get there the better. How many times didn't he advise Adam to tell Emma the truth? Now the damage had been done. He was furious on Adam for not telling her the truth sooner but he was mad at Emma as well. Why did she leave like that? She knew it was dangerous for her to be alone. What if someone would capture her? What if the Dominion found her? Haven't she thought about the consequences? He knew she was suffering and he wanted to be there for her. Why did it have to be like that? Why wasn't he at the base when all this happened? He would have stopped her. Furious, he pushed the acceleration pedal. The Jaguar was running at high velocity on the highway. He hated himself for worrying like that but he could not help it.

* * *

And I've finished another chapter. Yey!

There are more to come.

Pls review. I look forward to knowing your impressions about my fic.


	9. Chapter 9 Lost

Disclaimer: not the owner of Mutant X

* * *

It must have been 9 o'clock in the morning. Emma stood at a table with a cup of coffee in her hands and looked out the window. She could already notice the morning commotion of the people immersed in their routine. Right now she envied them. If they only knew how lucky they were … She wanted to be ordinary like them; with a normal life. All that was lost for her now. She had never been ordinary but she had a family. She loved the life she had since she had joined Mutant X; it had given sense to her life. But she was no longer part of Mutant X; she had lost that family too. When the bus dropped her in the city she came straight to this café, a place that still kept her connected to the past. She needed that; she wanted to be reminded that she really existed, that not everything about Emma de Lauro was a lie.

How she would like to turn back time again and again and relive those days in which she was happy, in the comfort of a place she could call home, in the company of friends she could call family. Back then Adam was the mentor in which she deeply trusted; now she did not know what to consider him anymore. But that was impossible. A strong pain kept reminding her of the present reality. That motorcycle accident did not leave her unharmed. She slowly lifted and went to the bathroom to see how serious the injuries were and change the dirty clothes that were already making her stand in the crowd.

She took off the shirt and looked at the wounds. They were superficial, just some scratches. Besides the continuous discomfort in the ribs she was pretty fine. She had been lucky. If she did not wear that helmet the accident could have had some serious consequences. She took a pair of jeans and a top from the backpack and got changed quickly. Then brushed her hair and lifted it into a ponytail. Analyzing her image into the mirror she observed that she looked ordinary enough to blend in. She was ordinary. Looking at her, nobody would suspect her hidden abilities. She hated herself for being so curious. If she hadn't read that journal, now she could still look in the mirror and see the same Emma de Lauro. Now she did not know who she was anymore. She recognized her face but nothing connected to its identity was real anymore. It was like a picture in a fake I.D. card. The face did not match the personal data anymore, everything was fake, an invention.She turned away from the mirror, she could not bear to see her image anymore. It was oddly painful to see a face with no past and future.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Yeah! Who's the man now?" asked Brennan with an infatuated smile … "Come on Jesse, you've got to admit that I'm faster than you."

"Just this time dude! Just this time! Next time I'll get you for sure." replied Jesse, not wanting to give up so easily.

They had been racing all the way to the café. From the way Jesse and Brennan were acting you could not tell that they had been working from four in the morning.

"If that's so why don't you try beating me on the way home?" said Brennan trying to tease Jesse.

"Come on Brennan, be serious. I'm still recovering from the last ride. You can't expect me to go through that again!" interrupted Shalimar. It was not that she did not enjoy this kind of races. She loved adrenaline, it spiced up her life, but being stuck in the same car with Speedy Bren after a night of work was not her idea of fun. And plus, it was no fun racing when you were not the one holding the wheel.

"You're on!" said Jesse responding to Bren's provocation and totally ignoring Shal's plead. If stares could kill, Bren and Jesse would be definitely dead now, Shal was definitely not in a forgiving mood.

"Deal?" asked Brennan

"It's a deal." answered Jesse.

"If you think you're gonna do that on the way to the Sanctuary as well, you'd better think again." said Lexa, just entering the conversation after finishing talking on the phone with one of their informers. "You've had your fun. Shal and I are driving home."

"You've got to be kidding me … come on Lexa you're spoiling all the fun!" complained Brennan.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Where the hell do you get all that energy? You want to have fun when I can't wait to go home and sleep." replied Lexa.

"Let's get some coffee and go home then. I badly need some sleep too." reacted a sleepy Shalimar.

"Sorry Bren, I guess we'll have to leave the race for another time then" said Jesse.

"I guess you're right man. We wouldn't want to mess around with the sleeping beast." laughed Brennan pocking Shalimar.

"Settled, we'll go get some breakfast and coffee and then head back home." said Lexa

"Let's go then, my stomach is already making noises." agreed a suddenly famished Brennan.

"Hey, with you're appetite we are all gonna go bankrupt" joked Lexa sharing a laugh with Jesse.

"That's mean ... oh, not you too Jesse" reacted Brennan trying to stop Jesse who could not repress the laughter.

"Dude … I can't help it, your stomach is really having a concerto." replied Jesse

Shal, are you gonna stand around and let them make fun of me? I need some help here …" Brennan turned around to seek Shal's support. He found her distracted from their conversation, focused on the surrounding environment, scanning the parking lot with her golden feral eyes. "Shal? What's wrong?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emma was about to leave when she saw them. They were right there a few feet away from her, in the parking lot. Her friends, they were so near, it felt so good to see them again, even if it was from the distance. Emma stood breathless, looking through the window, repressing the urge of just running to them and letting them know that she's alive. But no! She had to leave. With her feral senses Shalimar would immediately feel her presence. She had to get out fast and walk away without attracting too much attention on her. She slowly exited the café and got in the first car she laid eyes on.

"Drive!" exclaimed Emma.

"What the hell … What are you doing?" asked the driver still confused by Emma's sudden appearance on the passenger's seat.

Not having any time for explanations Emma shot a psionic blast and asked him again with an angelic smile on her lips: "Please drive"

Unconsciously submitting to her will, the owner of the car started the engine and drove off. As the car distanced itself from the café Emma looked back to her friends. It hurt her leaving them again. She had had them so close. What would have happened if they had discovered her there? What would have happened if they found out that she was still alive? How would they have reacted? She tried to get those questions out of her head. For them she was a ghost, a memory. They looked so happy. They have gotten over everything that happened after the Naxcon accident. They were continuing with their lives, they had that right. Why should she trouble them with her presence? She tried to repress the tears that were inevitably coming. She had lost everything she once had. She was lost.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shal? What happened?" asked again Brennan

"What is it Shal?" asked Jesse

"Ugh? … Nothing. I don't know. I though I … don't worry. It's probably nothing. Let's go!" reacted Shalimar. It was odd. For a moment she had felt Emma's presence. The tiredness really messed up her senses. Emma was dead and she knew that very well. Nothing could bring Emma back to them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Adam! Adam! Help! Adam!"_

_He could hear her voice but could not see her. He heard Emma shouting, calling desperately for help and he could not find her. He ran frantically towards her call, but every time he thought he was about to reach her, Emma's voice would be heard further and further, almost fading into that darkness._

"_ADAM! Help me … please help me!" he heard her again. But it was like running through a maze, always reaching a dead end. He heard a tormented scream and then he saw Emma a few feet away from him falling dead into a pool of blood._

"_Nooo …. EMMA! No!" he wanted to run to her but he was incapable of moving. It was like something or someone was keeping him from going to her._

"_EMMA! Emma" he desperately yelled watching the horrific scene in front of his eyes._

"Adam! Wake up! Kyan said nudging Adam.

Adam opened his eyes startled, his heart pounding and feeling chills down his spine. It was a dream. Thank God, just a dream.

"Terrible nightmare you had. You look as if you had run the marathon." said Kyan in an attempt to light things up a bit.

"I must have fallen asleep. When did you come back?" asked Adam.

"Just got in … and no, I have no news on Emma." replied Kyan predicting Adam's next question. No sign of her. It was already morning and yet he had found no clue to lead him to where Emma was. Since he had found the abandoned motorcycle he had no rest. Yesterday when he had got to the place pointed out by Adam he had found nothing but his crashed motorcycle and other clear evidences of an accident. He had been in the jet all night looking for her, asking around, searching in all the possible and impossible places. Exhausted, he sank into a sofa, running his fingers through his hair. Ugh, he hated when things got out of his hands. He was used to having everything under control. Where was she, damn it? Where was Emma? Why couldn't they find her? They had to find her. She was still weak, she had not recovered entirely yet.And that accident. What if she had been badly injured? He got up from the sofa and walked to the computers. There had to be something that they've missed.

"Adam … what about the Sanctuary? What if she went there?"

"No. I've already checked its security system … just the team. There has been no sign of any other fifth person in or near the Sanctuary. Anyway … I connected the Sanctuary's security system to our computers. If she'll go there we'll be alerted. It might sound strange but right now I pray for her to go there." explained Adam.

"Great! So what are we supposed to do till then? Just wait and pray for a miracle?" asked Kyan driven crazy by the situation … "I'm sorry Adam but I feel that I'll go insane if I don't do something. I can't stay like this. I'll go take a shower … a cold one. Maybe I'll calm down." said Kyan trying a smile. "Call me immediately if you find something" and with that said he headed to his room. Agh that Emma! When he'll find her he'll kill her with his own hands; one, for ruining his bike and two, for making him worry like that and putting him through this hell.

Adam watched Kyan as he left the computer room. He felt guilty for involving Kyan in this. He understood his frustration. Till now the quest to finding Emma had been like fighting with the windmills. All their efforts had been in vain. No results. She had been gone for almost a day now and they did not get any sign of her. The hours that passed since Kyan had announced him about the accident had been a tormenting hell. He still did not know what happened to Emma after that accident and that killed him inside. He would not forgive himself if something bad had happened to Emma. The damage on the motorcycle showed that the crash had been pretty serious. He could not get out of his head the image of Emma lying somewhere hurt, helpless. He had continuously been searching for her; checking all the hospitals, hacking all the databases in which it was possible to find some information about her, contacting all his sources. He had done everything in his powers to find her and nothing. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, there were so many places where Emma could be. He felt so helpless. All his knowledge, all his influence could not help him right now. But he could not give up. He kept looking for her; he had to find her to see at least that she was alright. Not even exhaustion could keep him from doing that. It was his right as a father to worry like that and nobody could contest it. Because he was her father, Emma was his flesh and blood. "Some kind of father!" thought Adam. Did he have the right to call himself Emma's father? Who had been more of a father for Emma, him or Mr. de Lauro? He thought that by keeping her away from him she will be safe, that by monitoring her from the distance he will be able to protect her. He had convinced himself that by doing that he was doing his duty as a father. But he had never really been there for her when she needed him, as a true father would do. He had missed all the important moments of her childhood. He had been a coward. What did he do when the de Lauros died? He put Emma into a boarding school, fooling himself that it was dangerous to take her by his side. Did he have any right to pretend to be called father? He prided himself with Emma being his flesh and blood. Yes, he was her biological father but did he do anything else to deserve to be called a father in the full sense of the word? He had Emma by his side this last years; he had so many opportunities to tell her the truth. But he did not and here were the consequences of his stubbornness: Emma gone, God knows where and him standing here hopeless, having no clue of where to find her.

TO BE CONTINUED …

* * *

Hope it will not make your head spin. It really jumps from one scene to another.

if your head will hurt after reading this I really apologize for those after effect

if you survived this chapter without any aftereffects whatsoever please review.


	10. Chapter 10 Who am I?

Disclaimer: you know it, not the owner of Mutant X, don't own the characters, well at least not the majority.

Well here it is, the 10th chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Emma put down her backpack and sat next to it. She used to love this view that now delighted her eyes: the calm water with its salty smell moving on and off the humid sand; the lights that twinkled from far away, remembering her of the distant city life. She loved the felling caused by the contrast between the sight of the never sleeping city and the calmness of this remote place. The pleasant sound of the waves, the fine sand that was tickling her palms when she was playing with it; those small little things were the only ones that were keeping her from crumbling down. She did not know how she got here, she just did. She had been wondering all day long, without ever knowing where she was going. Somehow the roads had brought her here. Maybe it was the capricious destiny that was playing another one of its cruel tricks on her or maybe it was just her subconscious that did not want to let go of her past. Turning around she saw the mountain that sheltered the Sanctuary. There, she had left her life. There she could find herself, the real Emma that everybody knew, not just one of Genome X's projects but the human Emma.

The sight of the mountain triggered in Emma's mind some flashes of images that she had seen while she was still in a coma, when she had accessed her team mates' memories. She had received the same image: the three of them standing on a cliff, a place that she knew very well, a place that offered the most beautiful sight. She lifted from the sand, took her bag and headed to that place; her heart pounding faster with every step that got her closer to the top of that cliff. She knew what she will find there. She knew that that place did not have the same meaning it once had, and yet Emma wanted to be there, to see it with her own eyes. Why not? Why not see it? What did she have to lose?

But all her self conviction vanished when she saw her name engraved in that rock. She felt how her knees did not sustain her anymore. Extending a hesitating arm she touched the cold stone that bared her name. A cold shiver ran down her spine; that name engraved there, a testimony of Emma's death. "_Stupid Emma! Why did you come here? You enjoy torturing yourself?"_ she mocked herself and decided it was best to leave. But she could not take even one step away from here. She did not have any strength to fight anymore. She felt lost in a world that did not acknowledge her presence anymore. She took the ring that had been placed next to her name, and collapsed down on her knees. All that she lived till now, all created by a lie. Has her existence been a sham? No. All those moments shared with the ones dear to her had been authentic. But would her friends accept her if they knew who she really was? When she first met them she had called them freaks. Who was the real freak now? How would they react if they knew the real intensity of her powers? How would they react if they learned that she was one of Genome X's twisted projects? When she began acknowledging the limits of her powers, she had been amazed by her own strength. But what if her powers were meant for destruction? What could she expect from a Genome X experiment? The last paragraph she read from Adam's journal, it clearly stated Adam's worries. He was desperate because her powers were getting out of control. She knew how far her powers went, and they scared her. But if she was a threat why has Adam saved her after the Naxcon accident? Why did he let her leave? Was it guilt, was it because she was his daughter? Did he still have hope in her? She felt how the world was spinning with her. Nothing made sense, she was so confused. She had nor strength or will to continue this anymore.

The sun was setting and its last rays painted the sky in a multitude of colors. A frail golden light caressed Emma's face making her raise her eyes towards the horizon. The sea reflected the sun's reddish color and the trees that guarded the coast had been reduced to mere shadows. Gazing at that scenery Emma wondered if she was too, another shadow lost in the sunset.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma did not hear the sound of the footsteps that were getting closer. She realized that she wasn't alone anymore only when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. She turned around startled … only to see Kyan's familiar face. A wave of different feelings invaded Emma. She did not know which were coming from Kyan and which belonged to her. She was relieved to see him and yet she wanted to escape. And still, the two of them stood there, one in front of the other, without moving, without speaking, almost without breathing. Losing his calm, Kyan broke the silence: "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Why did you run like that? Damn it Emma, do you know what you put us through?"

Entranced in that chaotic mixture of feelings, she could not react. Emma raised and went to the place where her name had been engraved. She took the ring off her finger and placed it back. Slowly she lifted her head towards Kyan and whispered a faint "I'm sorry". What could she say? How could she explain to him how she felt, why she ran away? A few minutes ago she felt so alone, but that's why she escaped, to be alone, to make to make sense of what she learned. But she did not succeed in doing that; she was more confused than she had ever been. "See that?" asked Emma pointing to her engraved name, "This is what remained of Emma, a name. I am dead. I don't …" she tried to continue but she could not, she felt how she choked in the same tears she wanted to repress.

Kyan was still shocked by the sight of Emma's name imprinted on that rock. He could only imagine how Emma felt when she had seen it. Why come here? Why did she come here, to get hurt even more? It angered him, seeing her hurt like this. He reached Emma and forced her to focus her sight upon him. "Emma, look at me! You're not dead you're here and very much alive. That bloody name is just that, a mere name written on a wall. I have the real Emma here with me."

"And what Emma do you have next to you Kyan? Who is the real Emma? Tell me …" Emma freed herself from Kyan's grasp and lifted only to fall and be caught again by him. The pain in her ribs felt more and more acute, it was almost unbearable. "… who am I Kyan, because I don't know anymore? Emma, the project that belonged to Genome X, Adam's creation? Emma whose powers threaten and scare everybody? Do you accept that Emma next to you, because not even I can accept myself! … I am glad my friends think I'm dead. I wouldn't want them to know this Emma. I wouldn't want them near me because I fear that I might hurt them. Yesterday I used my powers against Adam to get away from him. Today I manipulated a man's will in order to escape. I haven't thought about this at the time but what I did was to abuse of my powers. And what about my parents? They thought they were raising their own child, their flesh and blood. They were tricked. They raised me, a lab experiment, thinking that I was their child. Do you understand? They died thinking that. They never knew the truth. What makes that of me? It would have been better if I had never existed."

Seeing her like that, hearing those words, he could not stand and watch her suffer anymore. "Stop it Emma! Get a hold of your self. No matter of your past you're still the same. You're Emma, the one that everybody knows, the one that you know, that I know. You're not capable of hurting the ones you love. That's not you." How he wished to have her powers and calm her, erase all that she had learned about herself. Till now he thought that it was her right to know the truth. But this truth was the one that caused her pain right now. Adam was right when he said that she was not ready. How could anyone be ready for such a truth? But what was to blame for Emma's suffering, the discovery of the truth or the discovery of a long kept farce? Kyan took Emma in his arms and held her tightly. _"I'm sorry Emma but that's the only solution I have."_

Emma felt a sting in her arm and numbness spread through her body. She leaned her head on Kyan's shoulder. "What did you give me Kyan?"

"It's ok. Calm down. I gave you something to kill the pain."

"Kyan, my mind is not clear … but you can't fool me … this is not a pain killer … you doped me." replied a dizzy Emma. She felt how Kyan lifted her from the ground. "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going back to the base. Your wounds need a serious checkup."

Emma tried to oppose but she had no straight to do that any more. She did not even know if she really did not want to go back. She just rested her body in Kyan's arms and got carried away by the sleep that enveloped her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Opening her eyes, Emma found herself in her bedroom, back at the base. Here again, in the place where her life got upside down. She stood alone in a corner of the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, not daring to make a move. Maybe all had been just a bad dream. Maybe if she'll go out this door she will find that nothing has ever happened. But it was not like this; she knew that what had happened was real. The wounds on her body, her bandaged torso, were evidence of this reality. Why, why couldn't she use her powers on her? Why couldn't she make herself forget everything? She just could not. The only solution was to learn everything; to know all there was to know about the real Emma. It scared her but she had to do it. But how? She was not brave enough to meat Adam face to face, and ask him that. the only solution was to ... She leaned on the pillow and closed her eyes, concentrating on Adam.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Adam suddenly found himself here, a place that he had seen several times before when Emma had been in a coma. Her little retreat into her subconscious. He was glad and anxious at the same time. Emma brought him here because he decided to speak to him; he had no doubt about that. Adam was decided to explain Emma everything. He will tell her everything. After this he will never keep any secrets from her; he had hurt her enough.

He did not mind Emma entering his dreams as long as this way of meeting him made her feel safer. This way she was in control; she could easily escape the conversation just by leaving his mind. There was no way he could stop her from doing that.

"Adam?" he heard a voice calling him. Turning around he saw her coming cautiously towards him and sitting on a bench near the water. She opened her mouth as if to say something but she delayed a while till she found her voice. "I'm sorry for intruding like this. I know I have no right to enter people's minds like this but …"

"Don't worry … I understand … I am glad you decided to talk" said Adam, sitting next to her, carefully, afraid not to startle her. He did not know how she will react; he did not know how she felt towards him at this stage. Did she accept the fact that he was her father? Was she in peace with her present condition? Of course not. You could read that on her face. Her gestures betrayed her confusion.

"Adam ... am I a monster? Am I becoming Ashlocke?" asked Emma not being able to hold her tears anymore, "… because if that's true I would rather die than become like him." She had finally asked the question that had tormented her so much. She could accept anything but not this. From the first moment she read that journal she had this fear present in her heart. The fear of becoming the thing she hated the most.

Something broke inside Adam when he saw those terrified eyes begging for an answer. Emma could not be compared to Ashlocke. How could she think something like that? And yet the desperation he saw in her eyes showed Emma's intense fear. "Emma you're not him. You will never be like him. You and he have such different personalities. How could you compare yourself to him?"

"Yes, but you said … you said that a large amount of power could drive anyone crazy … and I'm scared Adam … I'm scared of my powers and of what they could do to me. Even the Dominion felt threatened by me. I don't want to see fear in nobody's eyes ... I don't want to feel that when they are near me. I did not ask for such a power … I don't want it. I don't want to harm anyone. Why did you give me these abilities Adam? Why did you have to create me?"

"Emma you are not like that. No matter how big your powers may be you will never use them abusively. What you're saying now proves this. It's ok to be frightened by them. But you are strong enough to keep them under control." He did not know if what he said meant anything to Emma, if it helped in any way, but it was the truth. He believed in her. The thought of her becoming a threat for the others had never crossed his mind. Not even once.

Emma looked at him and tried to assimilate those words. He meant what he was saying, she felt that. He really believed in her. He trusted her after everything she had done. Yesterday she used her powers against him and he had already forgiven her. Why? Not even she could trust herself like that. Why would he trust her so much? "Why?" That was the only word she could utter. She wanted to ask more but for some reasons she could not.

He had to tell her everything from top to bottom. It was the only way she could understand who she really was. Reading that journal had had the worst effect on Emma. It did nothing more than confuse her. He was the only one who could tell her the truth. "Emma, I'll explain everything to you. It's your right to know who you are. First of all you are not one of Genome X's projects. You were Caroline's ideal. You were not meant for destruction; on the contrary, Carrie created you as a light of hope."

Those words had a positive effect on Emma. Caroline. She had read about her in the journal; she was the one who had worked on the project with Adam. Carrie was her mother. That thought made her heart startle. "_Her light of hope_", those words resounded in Emma's head and involuntarily had been uttered by her voice. A series of images coming from Adam's memories ran in front of her eyes. She saw Carrie smiling, Carrie talking enthusiastically about her plans, Carrie calling her _little light of hope_. She felt so attached to this person even though she did not meet her even once in her life. She turned towards Adam agreeing to learn more about her origin, about her past, about Caroline.

Seeing this, Adam continued: "She wanted to leave something special behind, something that would make a difference. Carrie wanted to create a person that could understand people's feelings; that could heal their souls. Caroline was a doctor but she always said that the soul was the only thing that could not be healed by scientists, no matter how good they were. Yes, you first appeared as a "What if" idea before being materialized into what you are now, but we have always seen you as our child, even before being born, even before being created. For Carrie you were not a mere child that would carry her genes you were her dream.

Emma stood silent and listened to what Adam had to say. She had to listen to his side of the story in order to understand who she really was. He was the only one entitled, capable to clear that out. But still she did not find an answer to one question. "Why haven't you told me sooner that you were my father? I mean … I understand that you wanted to keep it a secret from everybody else but why from me?"

For a moment Adam remained silent. It wasn't easy to answer this question. What could he say? That he did not dare to tell her the truth? "Emma I … I just delayed it year after year till it became impossible to tell you the truth without hurting you." Adam lifted from the bench and began walking back and fro slowly. "I just waited for the adequate moment to tell you, till I realized that there wasn't any, that you will never be ready to accept such a truth."

"The perfect moment?" There it was, Adam's answer; the truth. "Do you know how many times I blamed my parents for leaving me in that orphanage? How many times I hated them for dying and leaving me alone? How much I wanted to have somebody with me at that time, somebody that could take me away from that loneliness? Because that boarding school was an orphanage, a classy one but still…" Emma turned her head away to hide her tears. She did not want to seem so weak but she couldn't help it. "Do you thing I wouldn't have accepted you then? I really needed you then … it's not that I don't want to understand you. I'm not so bloody-minded. What I want to say is that you had so many opportunities to tell me the truth."

He could not blame Emma for reproaching him that. Thinking now about the past, he realized that she was right. "At that time I just thought about the material part. I neglected your feelings. I just fooled myself with thinking that by keeping you safe I did my duty as a father … you are right I missed many opportunities to tell you the truth."

"What is done is done … it cannot be changed" interrupted Emma before Adam got the chance to say anything else. She had heard enough, she had got her answers and a thing was clear, she did not come here to torment Adam. She just wanted to clear things out. "I don't think I could call you father any time soon and I'm sure you don't expect me that from me, at least not in the immediate future" said Emma trying a faint smile. "But I can say that I'll do my best to get used with my new situation. I don't know if I'll succeed but at least I'll try."

Hearing that, Adam regained his confidence. There was still a small chance that things would go back to normal. They both knew that the future would not be easy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emma woke up, got out of the bedroom and went into her garden. Adam had made this for her. It was her welcome back present. Somehow this garden symbolized her new life. Her life had changed one hundred per cent from one day to another: different history, different parents. She knew that nothing would be the same from now on, but she had to accept the reality. Running away from it was not an option anymore.

well it took a little longer but I've finished it. I think this is my longest chapter.

I've already been scolded for not updating on time. Sorry! I just wanted to finish this part of the story.

now this part has been cleared I can concentrate on the rest of the story.

see you next time in a brand new chapter

oh I almost forgot: please review. Really, please do!


	11. Chapter 11 Eleven thoughts on paper

Disclaimer: do not own MX, just this fic

I wrote this chapter in the form of a journal just as I wrote Chapter 6, it's a good way of passing from one part to another. till the end of the story i think there be 2 more journal entries.

Enjoy.

* * *

Here I am in my new home, the base. Adam did everything in his powers for me to feel at home here. I can't say he failed in that. In what concerns the homey feeling, the place is great. We call it "the base" because this it is what it was in the passed, an underground military base. Now after Adam redesigned it to fit our needs, combining the practical side of a work center with the commodity of a home, it looks nothing like a cold military base. I may even say it looks warm and welcoming. Of course the hangar, the lab, the computer center and all the other high-tech equipment highlight its main purpose. Just like the Sanctuary, this not just a simple home, but neither us who inhabit them is simple, including me. The past few weeks I have learned how to deal with my new condition .I pass the days in here working alongside Kyan and training with him when he is here; helping Adam in the lab and assisting him in his missions. When I say assist I mean assisting him from inside the base, as a kind of control base operator. Adam does not let me take one step outside. Working with him or Kyan in the field is out of the question. I quote:"It is too dangerous. We do not want to take any chances of the Dominion finding out that you're alive". He took really seriously the role of overprotective father. He had always been acting like one but now the word "father" is not a figure of speech for me anymore.

I wondered how one's life can change so drastically from one day to another. But when I think about it I realize that it did not change all of a sudden. That had been just an impression caused by the shock of discovery. Things started to change one by one: my powers increasing, the Naxcon accident, my supposed death and finally the discovery of my real origins. Piece by piece, like one of the gigantic puzzles I like so much, my life changed completely. When I first read Adam's journal I felt that the whole world came crumbling over me. And, in a way, it did. At least my world, the world known by me, collapsed. Everything I thought to be true suddenly became a big lie. It's not easy for anybody to realize that the ones you thought to be your parents, in fact are not. It is even harder to learn that in reality you were a project, created in a lab by a pair of scientists. That's enough to mess anyone's mind. I felt disoriented, lost in a new world without my friends, without parents, without identity. Even after Adam explained to me who (or what) I really was I still felt out of place.

Well. What can I say? At least I'm someone's daughter, or so Adam considers me. Genetically speaking I am Adam's daughter, Caroline's and his. Strange ... I have always seen in Adam a father figure, but now that I know he really is my father I am having trouble accepting him as such. At the communication level I can't say things have changed so much; what has definitely altered is the new light in which I see things, including Adam and me. We make a pretty good team when it comes to working together, we always have. Strange thing to say about a father daughter relation. I spent so many years in that boarding school alone, looking on the window every time the parents came to take their children home for the holydays, wishing I still had a family. Now I have my father with me. Shouldn't I be happy for that? My wish came true. Since I joined Mutant X, I considered them my family, I've always seen Adam as a father and he always acted like one. Why should things change now that I know he really is my father?

What would my life had been if Caroline were alive? I'm asking myself this often enough. Would she have been a good mother? How was she? I know so little about her, just some bits and pieces from Adams memory and what I have learned from her file. I know she was a good scientist, but I don't need to know that. I want to know how she was as a person. When I connected to Adams memories I felt so close to her. He says we are so alike, that I took so much from her. I really regret the fact that I didn't get the chance to meet her. Whatever happened she is my mother, no matter what her reasons for creating me had been. I just wished she could have been a mother in the full sense of the word.

I still have nightmares in which Aschlock appears laughing at me, telling me that I'm worse than him. I often see myself in his situation, with my powers out of control, hurting the ones I love, and sometimes I dream I'm in a stasis pod, locked in there forever. My worst nightmare, my powers. I know, Adam told me that I was created with the purpose of helping people, but my abilities have developed far beyond what Caroline had in mind for me. Carrie's dream remained just that, a dream. She did not take into account the reticence with which people reveal their feelings. They rarely let someone enter their minds and you can hardly reach one's soul. So mom,Carrie, how can I help them? How could I help them if they do not want to be helped? When they know what I'm able to do, that I can read their thoughts, that I can manipulate their will, they get distant, they are scared of that, they feel threatened. I want to help them but I barely get the chance. If they reacted like this before, how would they feel now when my powers have increased so much? Most of my new abilities do not concord with what I was designed for. I do not think telekinetic powers will help in any way heal people's souls. I connect with people's minds, manipulate their will, knock them unconscious, move objects with my mind, and I don't know how many other things. It's obvious why people feel threatened by that. I am aware of my strength and I fear it as well. Some days ago Adam called me, concerned, to the lab. He had just got the results from my last analyses. They confirmed his suspicion, that my body loses a large amount of energy every time I use my powers. The more I use my powers the more my body gets extenuated. I'm not as concerned as Adam. With time and practice I'll learn to use my powers without wasting so much energy. This way I'll extenuate my body as little as possible. What worries him the most is the fact that using my powers to the maximum, abusing them, would be fatal. Once my body is drained of energy I'm dead. There is little or no chance at all of recharging. Maybe I'm going crazy, but in a way I'm glad about this. This weakness is what makes me human. I know I have a limit and this will keep my feet on the ground.

I do my best not to show my still existing confusion. Right now we can't afford to focus on anything else but the Dominion. The confrontation with the Dominion has become unavoidable; there is no way to back down now. They probably already found out that the one communicating with the team is Adam; he has been doing so for at least a week. They must suspect something. At first I could not see I to eye with Adam in what concerned his plans for the team. I could not understand why he was involving them in this fight. If he wanted to protect them, why does he send them in these missions? I stood aside all this time and let them think I was dead for this, because I wanted to keep them away from all this. I thought that by not knowing about me they will be safe. And now I see that they are already involved in this confrontation between Adam and the Dominion. Was my sacrifice for nothing? Kyan told me that I'm too bloody overprotective. Maybe he's right, maybe I'm just an overprotective fool, and maybe I worry too much. It's not like they don't know what they are doing. They are used with taking risks, is their way of life, it has been my way of life the time I worked in Mutant X and I know they would die of boredom if they missed this kind of action. I know I do. Adam is more protective than ever and sometimes this drives me nuts, sometimes I fell like I'm in house arrest.

Now I know how Adam felt all this years. I know because I feel the same when I monitor the team in their missions with him. Every time Adam contacts them I feel the urge of rushing into the holographic room next to him and show myself, tell them that I'm alive as well. But I can't. Now more than ever I know it's impossible for me to do that. Knowing that Adam is alive was enough news for them. I felt the confusion each of them experienced when he has revealed himself to them. I have sensed Brennan's anger and frustration when he first saw Adam. He was angry, for Adam leaving them like that, for making them believe he was dead, for returning back in their lives as if nothing had happened. I cannot blame him because he is right. I know how much the team suffered after the accident, how they desperately searched for Adam, not giving up, not wanting to admit that maybe he was dead. And now, after all this time, when they somehow got over it, they find out that he was alive. If I were to appear to them I would confuse them ten times worse than Adam did. They never had the certitude that Adam died. He disappeared without a trace after the Naxcon accident and after some time he came back. But they saw me dead that night after the explosion. They think … no, they know I'm dead. That night the paramedics passed me for dead. They saw me lying there lifeless. I don't even want to imagine how they would react if they knew I am alive. I don't want them to hate me. The last thing I want is to cause them more pain.

It would be selfish for me to appear now. I still refer to Mutant X as "my team" but I'm no longer part of that team. They have a new member, Lexa, a real team mate who is there for them and with which they fight side by side. They trust her. Even though at first they seemed reluctant in accepting her on the team now she's part of the family. I trust her. Well, I started trusting her after I entered her mind. Nobody can blame me for that, I needed to do that. She's a great person with a great capacity of caring for the ones close to her. She got attached to the team, even to Bren who at first did not seem to accept her. Mutant X has once again four full title members. Lexa has proven to be a good acquirement for the team. On the field she completes the team better that I ever did. I would be of no good for them now, almost fainting when I use a bit more my powers. I would only get in the way. I'll continue to watch them from the distance, and give them a hand when they need it, without them ever knowing I still exist.

Someone who would read this journal would definitely state: "like father like daughter" and he would be right. How the wheels turn! I'm in the same situation that Adam has been. I'm doing the same thing, continuing a big farce, making it bigger and impossible to break as days go by. I try to imagine what will happen in the future. Will I ever be able to be with my team again, will they ever accept me back, and will they be able to forgive me? Sometimes I wonder if I still have a place in the team if I'll be able to fit back again. How will I get along with Lexa? We are such opposite characters. What will result from this confrontation with the Dominion? Are we able to defeat them? The future is so uncertain. It gives me chills only when I think of it.

I look at Kyan. He had just finished his practice. He smiles at me and my face lightens. If he knew how much he means to me … he gives me so much strength to keep on going. I don't think I could have passed over what happened to me lately so easily if he hadn't been there for me. His absence felt so strong these past days he had been away. I know I'm being selfish I'm not his only priority, in fact I don't even know if I'm a priority. Kyan has his life, his job, his own business to take care of. Of course he has to attend the missions Seamus sends him in. It's well enough that he still comes to the base to help Adam and me. But when he's not here I feel so alone, so … I miss him so much. When he came back yesterday I felt I couldn't repress my joy, I feared my feelings would betray me. I can't make sense of what is happening to me. He is still a mystery to me and yet he is so familiar. How did I get so attached to a man I know for so little? I don't know. All I know is that I need Kyan. I need him to be near me, just that.

* * *

pls review, I really want to know your opinion

... till next time Bye, Bye!


	12. Chapter 12 InTwo

Disclaimer: do not own MX

Be warned: mushiness in its prime in the following chapter

* * *

The recently bloomed purple flowers shared their intense color and fragrance with the atmosphere of the sanctuary that sheltered them, creating an intense sense of mysticism. Emma sat in the center of the garden, meditating; the atmosphere was perfect for detaching herself entirely. She had been doing so for almost two hours, enough time to clear her mind and rearrange her thoughts. After taking a deep breath she opened her eyes, repeated her relaxing exercises and went to the kitchen for a cup of tea. The atmosphere in the base was peaceful, as calm and relaxed as in her garden. It was as if her purple flowers had spread their magic effect throughout the whole base. With the warm cup in her hands Emma took a seat on a sofa and leaned her head against one of its soft pillows taking a ride back to these week's events. It had become a routine, a small recap which she did every Sunday. This week had been peaceful but not completely uneventful. It was the first time that Adam had been away from the base for such a long period, since they moved here, almost a week. The reason couldn't have been more imperative: he had succeeded in stopping the mutations from evolving. Jesse had already passed the so called "expiration date", which meant that the treatment administered to him and the others all this time had given results. What still troubled Adam was if the treatment had had the same effect on the others as well. That's why he went to the clinic this week. There he had all he needed to keep researching for the cure. All the week Adam had been re-evaluating the treatment he had administered the team and tried to identify the substance that had stopped the mutation. On Friday, when Emma had last talked to Adam, he said that he would go to one of the safe houses to get some data that he had left behind. She had seen him really enthusiastic about his research and yet she had sensed some anxiety as well, but when she had offered to help, Adam said that everything was under control.

Still lost in her world of thoughts, Emma dozed off. When she woke up, she was in her bed covered with a blanket. "Kyan" she smiled and hid her blushing face in the fluffy material. Looking at the clock she realized she had been sleeping for two hours. Why bother wake up early in the morning if you doze off in the middle of the day? Where's the sense in that? But it felt so good, so warm and comfy in her bed, just a couple of minutes and she'll be up on her feet, ready to take up the world if it was necessary.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a refreshing shower Emma was indeed a brand new person, full of energy. Murmuring a melody, she directed herself towards the lab to do the work left undone in the morning. Passing by the tech-lab she took a glance at Kyan. He was entirely absorbed in his work. Emma stooped at the door and continued looking at him, amused by what she sensed. To the normal eye Kyan couldn't look more composed than he did now. Of course just to the normal eye, what Emma sensed was a totally different picture. It was crystal clear for her that Kyan was on the point of loosing his patience. Completely immersed in his work, he was cursing the "bloody" machinery in front of him that did not want to work. This is what attracted Emma's attention: the impressive difference between his cold mask and his troubled thoughts. Every gesture, pose, everything on the surface was so thoroughly calculated. Emma could not help being fascinated by this art of his but at the same time she was amused by the situation. You did not get the chance to observe a distressed Kyan very often.

Kyan lifted his eyes from the screen he had in front and focused his attention on the person standing by the door. A smile from her, this was all he needed to calm his frustration. "Hallo sleepy girl! How was your nap?"

"Hmm … how should I describe it? Very … relaxing I guess …" giggled Emma. "You don't seem to make head or tails of that thing, do you?" she enquired, pointing to Kyan's object of frustration with a smile.

It was pointless to fake that everything was under control in front of Emma. She must already know that things were the other way around. She was immune to his cold appearance and calculated manners. For her he was like an open book. Giving up and facing reality was the best choice. Just a smile from Emma, her big blue eyes gazing at him and his defenses vanished. He smiled back to her and confessed: "I can't seem to find the right encryption. I would finish it in a minute if I did."

"Need some help? I used to help Jesse with these things back at the Sanctuary. Maybe two heads are better than one."

He took off his glasses and offered her a seat next to him. "You know how to work this?"

"Yeah, it's easy. What do I have to look for?"

"You have to monitor it and choose the codes that match the system."

"Ok. To work then!" said Emma with an enthusiastic smile. She was glad to be of any help. These last few days had been pretty much routine. Waking up, her meditation sessions, training, working in the lab. The only things that made the difference were the moments spent with Kyan. She blushed, thinking about that. Being just the two of them in the base gave them the change to interact more personally. They both knew how they felt for each other but neither played with the cards on the table, neither of them confessed his feelings. Tender moments, gestures; from this point of view the last few days had been like a dream from which she would never want to wake up. That's why she did not say anything. She did not tell him she knew how he felt and that she felt the same way. Emma just hoped that he already realized that. Because she sensed how they got closer and closer with every second that passed.

After an hour they managed to find the right encryption and Kyan finished adding the new program to the jet's control center with an exclamation of joy and victory: "Ha! Got you, you bastard! You thought you were tougher than me!"

"Yey! We've got it!" rejoiced Emma wrapping her arms "huggingly" around Kyan's shoulders. "I've got an idea. Let's celebrate our victory, let's have a picnic … outside the base, by the river …"

Kyan looked at Emma with a pondering expression. "Well, it's a good plan but …" when he uttered the word "but" he could see how her enthusiastic eyes saddened, and then he continued: "… wouldn't it be better to go out somewhere, to a restaurant maybe. After all it's weekend. People use to do such things on weekends."

The light in Emma's eyes returned just to dissolve again. Could she really go in town? She hadn't been away from the base since Kyan took her back after she had run away. That had been the last time she went out, that last time when she had seen her team at the café. It had been more than a month since then. Adam had been very strict and overprotective. He did not allow her to leave the base premises; he did not even let her accompany them in their missions. Would it be ok to go in such a populated space?

Kyan kneeled beside her, took her chin in his fingers and made her look at him. It was as if he had been able to read her mind. "It's ok Em. You can't stay isolated like this forever, you need to get out and see the world."

"But what if …"

"No more _ifs_ and _buts_. Come on, go get dressed, we'll be leaving in an hour." He cut her off, gently wiping the tears that were making their way down on Emma's cheeks. "Come on, I want to see you smile. We're going to a celebration, not to a funeral."

Emma leaned and placed a soft kiss on Kyan's lips. "Thank you." she whispered hugging him tightly.

"For what?" asked Kyan surprised by her reaction.

"For putting up with me, for sticking with me through thick and thin, and for being here." answered a smiling Emma, before getting up and going to her room.

Kyan followed her figure till she exited the jet. How will he tell her that he has to leave in a day? Why did he have to leave? No. He had to leave, it is his duty, he cannot neglect his work. He always put his work above everything; he has never let his feelings stand in way. Kyan, at least the Kyan he knew, repressed every inconvenient feeling, every inconvenient thought and moved on. But now it was impossible to do that. Why did it hurt so much to do that? These past days had felt so good; he just wished they would never end. And yet tomorrow he had to leave. For the first time he did not feel that wonderer impulse, the new Kyan loved to have a place, a person to which he was eager to come back, with which he longed to be every minute. Did he become weaker or more humane? Had the frozen core melted in Emma's sight?

Getting to her bedroom Emma rushed to close the door and sat on the bed with her face hidden in her hands. "_He will leave"_ she whispered with a trembling voice. She had heard that in his thoughts just a while ago. She did not know when but she knew for sure that he was leaving, and this time not for just a couple of days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In two hours they were already seated at the table of a local that had opened just a few weeks ago. The place had been strategically chosen to offer Emma an amazing view of the city. Due to the fact that the restaurant was situated on the top floor of the building, the customers could enjoy the food and be enchanted by the urban landscape at the same time. After dinner they left the car parked and took a stroll down the avenue; just the two of them holding hands, lost into the animated multitude which seemed to enjoy every moment of their free time. Once they had extenuated their feet to the limit they returned to the Jaguar and head back home. It was already night and its cool breeze convinced them in staying a little while longer outside to enjoy that fresh air and the starry sky. They did not want to miss, not even a minute of the time they had together. They just stood there embraced without moving without uttering a word. They both knew that this was going to end, they were both tormented by that, but neither said anything. Emma knew that probably this would spoil everything but she had to know, and Kyan had to take that out of his soul. It was for the best if she just asked. She gathered courage and broke that deep silence. "When are you leaving?" those almost whispered four words resounded in both their heads and their souls. "I have to know… I did not read your mind it's just that … you thought about this so intensely … it was inevitable to find out …"

Hearing that, Kyan wrapped his arms around her tighter as if he was going to loose her. He hid his face in her hair and answered reluctantly: "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow? So soon? She did not expect it to be so soon. In fact she did not want him to leave at all. But what could she say? _Don't go, stay with me, I need you?_ He already knew that. Why make it worse than it already was? She wasn't the only one who needed him. Emma did not say a word. She just remained silent, trying to compose herself. She turned towards him only to see a pair of eyes as sad as hers, than leaned her head over his chest and listened to what he said.

"There had been some awkward incident in UK, in the last month, and all of them in key locations for the mutant network. They also coincide with mutant disappearances. The majority of the cases are linked in one way or another with the F.C.N. Institute. What is worse is that both the disappearances and incidents seem to get more frequent as time passes."

Emma lifted her head, intrigued by what she just heard. "Do you have someone in mind that could be behind this?"

"I do not know. The institute is so vast. It would be impossible to point somebody in particular without more information. We cannot accuse the whole corporation for the incidents without a clear foundation. That's why I'm supposed to infiltrate the company. We just hope that once I'm in there it will be easier to find out who is behind this."

It was imperative for him to go in this mission. They could not risk having another GSA, and from what she heard, the institute threatened to become another GSA. Obviously, this case was a priority; she had no right to keep Kyan from going. The least she could do was to support him. Still if the thought of him leaving tomorrow tore her apart.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Even when they went back in the base they did not separate for a moment. They did not want to, neither of them. They stayed together in her bedroom till Emma had fallen asleep in Kyan's arms. He reached for a blanked placed at the edge of the bed, covered her and kissed her before leaving. But before he got the chance to leave the room he heard her voice: "Please don't leave, not tonight …" He turned around and saw Emma's big blue eyes in tears. "Please stay" It was enough to make his heart ache. He took his hand off the door knob and rushed back to her side, embraced her tightly and kissed her.

* * *

Hope you like it even if it's so mushy

I really enjoyed writing this chapter

I also must apologize for the delay. Mea Culpa.do not have any excuse

please review, I really need to know what you think about this chapter as well as about the others.


	13. Chapter 13 Dreamscape, premonition

Disclaimer: do not own MX, you know that already

Here is chapter 13, hope it will be posted with good luck. :-)

Anyway, please enjoy it, and tell me what you think

* * *

Darkness, humid suffocating darkness. The cold, coarse leaf carpet cracked under her bare feet. Above her head, Emma could see a sky peculiarly painted in a greenish color. Dark green, all around her had the same color; the color of the forest that seemed to swallow her in its abyss. She put her hand to the chest; her heart was beating as fast as the one of a mouse and she did not know why. Somehow she had lost control over her own feelings and her senses were stretched to the maximum. Everything felt so intense: the smell of the moisture in the forest, the colors that seemed to emerge out of the pitch black background, even the air tasted sweet, a bitter sweet that definitely did not announce something good. The place was enwrapped in an infernal silence which amplified the sound of the dead leafs hushing under her feet and the lament of the humid wind that animated the luxurious branches, placing unpleasantly cold, eerie touches on Emma's skin. Hurried, rapid, disoriented footsteps were heard at close range but never from the same place. She was not alone. Realizing this she felt like the blood had been drained from her body and her chest ached from the claw clutching her heart. The footsteps which she heard were of none other but her friends. But that and a mass of confused feeling was all she could sense from them, because they were nowhere to be seen. 

In vain she ran in their search, they were just ethereal sounds in the darkness. The thick forest that surrounded the Sanctuary appeared now like a maze from which she could not escape anymore. Emma felt already lost, running, making her way through the lavish vegetation that seemed massively overgrown. "Guys! Shal, Jesse, Bren? Wait! I can't see you! Where are you running? Wait for me!" The sound of their footsteps was distorted by that of her own insanely beating heart and uncontrolled breath. She ran desperately, disconcerted, in a futile attempt to catch them or at least to see them. She knew they were in there, running, she just had to find them, even if she did not know why. Confused, Emma stopped and looked around her. A second ago she was in the heart of the forest. How could she get here? Why was she here on the beach? Not far away she distinguished a figure. "Adam! Adam…" she yelled "… don't go there, it's too deep … ADAM! No! It's too dangerous. Adam stop! Please!" Why wasn't he listening? Why didn't he hear her? She had to stop him, so she began climbing the rocks which bordered the sea, trying to reach him.

Adam's ghostly figure vanished as unpredictably as it had first appeared in her sight. Up on one of the cold slippery rocks, she scrutinized the place. But he was nowhere to be found, nowhere to be seen. No soul in her sight; even the seagulls which were this grounds' perpetual inhabitants had inexplicably disappeared. The only things animating the place were the waves which were furiously breaking against the cliffs. Stroke by an attack of panic, she hopelessly cried: "Adam…." But all she got in response was the echo of her own voice. Suddenly, Emma felt a chill down her spine sensing a cold touch on her back. A wet cloak enwrapped itself around her body and in a split second she was completely engulfed by it. Reacting to the freezing water that pierced her skin like icy needles, Emma struggled chaotically to escape that endless murky blue in which she was immersed. "Not again … please, not again." She could not stand reliving this. She had passed through the same experience when she got plunged into that infernal cold water, in the Naxcon explosion.

"Emma, wake up! Emma listen to me … it's just a dream, wake up!"

No response. He had been awaken by her screams. At first it appeared that she was having a nightmare. But all attempts to wake her up had been in vain, including this one. No, this was not an ordinary nightmare. The rapid breathing rhythm, accelerated pulse and cold perspiration on the forehead, he could understand; they were typical of nightmares. But this total lack of response to reality, this inability to regain consciousness, this he could not comprehend or explain. This was not the Emma he had next to him, the same Emma that a few moments ago slept peacefully in his embrace. What had happened all of a sudden? What was happening to her? What could he do to help her?

In her dream, which she perceived as being all too real, Emma could not struggle anymore, could not fight that unexplainable force that was pulling her deeper and deeper into the sea. She could feel how the salty liquid gradually filled her lungs, making her body ache more than it did before_. Ba-Bom, Ba-Bom …_ the sound of the beating heart that seemed to echo in her ears was now slowing its pace. Little by little numbness took over her body relieving her from pain. It was better this way. "_Just let it go_" said a voice inside her head. Yes, why not? She had no strength to fight anymore. _Ba-Bom_ … the heart struggled to keep its rhythm, although it was the only one still trying. "Just let go" said Emma, her eye lids closing slowly, accompanied by the last, weak sounds of the heart. _Ba-Bom …_

The signs of this abandon were visible to Kyan as well. The struggle had stopped, she seemed calmer. Had the nightmare, or whatever tortured her, ceased? For a moment Kyan felt appeased by this thought, before noticing she wasn't breathing. The color of her skin became paler with every second that passed and her lips and fingernails had turned blue. "EMMA!" shouted Kyan, taking her in his arms. She was ice cold and her pulse had lowered so much that he could barely feel it. "Emma please snap out of this." Why was he calling her? It was obvious that he was losing her. Her life was slipping through his fingers and he did nothing but call her foolishly. Trying to keep his temper, as much as he could in such a situation, he wrapped Emma quickly in a blanket and rushed with her to the lab. He had to do something, even if at that moment he did not know what. Why wasn't Adam here when he was needed? Why the hell hadn't he paid attention to his father when he tried to teach him these bloody things? He put her on the examination chair, grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it on Emma's face. "Come on Em, breathe … Em please hang on … what the bloody hell is happening?"

From afar she heard a dim voice calling her. She had to reach the one crying out her name; she knew that voice well. It was Kyan. She felt him so desperate; he was as lost as she was right now. Focusing on him, she succeeded in seeing an unclear image of his face. Slowly the contour became clearer and she managed to get to the surface. She hugged him, gasping frantically for air. Looking around she realized she was in the lab, on her face she had an oxygen mask. Where was the water? Of course, just in her subconscious.

"It's ok. Everything will be fine now …" Kyan was not sure if that was true or not, he was just thankful that she had regained consciousness. He just kept repeating that, holding her tightly.

"Look at you you're trembling" said Kyan wrapping Emma in the blanket. "I'll go make you some tea. That will warm you up and calm you at the same time."

It was true. She was trembling and she could not help it. Was it from fear or because she was cold? Maybe both. But seeing him leave her side made it worse. In a moment of panic she jumped of the examination chair grabbed his bathrobe. "No!"

Kyan stopped and went back to her side. He took the hands clutched in his bathrobe and warmed them in his own. "I'm just going to the kitchen. I'll be right back." he smiled tenderly to the frightened face in front of him.

"Then ... I'm coming with you…" she definitely did not want to be left alone. She feared that he will disappear the same as Adam and the others did; feared that once he would go through that door he would never come back. It was insane, but she was afraid that she could sink back in that nightmare at any moment, that she will find herself in another eerie location. Lost again.

Without uttering a single word, Kyan lifted her up and took her with him to the kitchen. If there was one thing he could not stand it was seeing Emma in that state. It angered him to see her so terrified; he hated seeing her suffer like that. If being with him made her feel better than he would take her anywhere with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you better now?" enquired Kyan sitting beside her.

Emma gave an affirmative "aham" and leaned her head over his shoulder.

"You gave me quite a fright. What happened to you back there?"

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know? I mean my dreams appear more real than to a normal human being, my mind has a stronger influence on my body … but they never been to such extent. All I experienced was as authentic to me as you are like now. I was really drowning, I felt how the water …" she stopped, closing the eyes to block the images that were coming in her mind.

"That's all right. You don't have to continue if it makes you uncomfortable." said Kyan wrapping protectively an arm around Emma. No matter what was the cause of her crisis one thing was sure, it had nearly killed her. He could not leave her alone after this. He had to stay with her at least until Adam came back. Yes it was the right thing to do; he could not leave, not now. It was decisive:" I have to call my father"

"What for?" asked Emma lifting up her eyes.

"I'm going to postpone my leave ... at least for a day until Adam comes or till we know you are out of any danger"

"Kyan no! Don't make me feel guiltier than I feel right now…"

"Guilty about what?"

"For interfering with your planes, for making you worry right before your mission. I do not want to be the cause of that; I do not want to be a pain for you."

"Emma, listen to me! You will never be that... " he tried to appease her "… how can you say such a thing?"

"But that is how I'll feel like if you postpone the mission because of me. Don't do that, please." she begged him, already feeling a node in her throat. There were such opposite feelings fighting in her heart: a part of her wanted him to go in the mission but the other one selfishly wished him to stay.

Kyan smiled sadly giving up on her plead. "At least let me call Adam"

Emma leaned again her head on his chest and replied: "What for? It is better if he did not know about this. If he knew he would be able to put me in a glass bubble to make sure that nothing happens to me. I do not want him to know."

"And do you think I can just leave you alone in the base without worrying about what could happen to you? You're not playing fair."

"Please don't worry …" she begged him, arranging a hair strand covering his eyes and kissing him. "I'll be fine … I promise" tears blurring her sight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sometimes he was amazed of how much power of conviction Emma had on him. Here he was, baggage packed, ready to depart. Of course he hated leaving her like that. He tried to convince himself that this mission was all too important to postpone it. Yes it was. But was it right to abandon Emma right now? Why was she sacrificing like that? Sometimes she was such a mystery to him. There they were, standing at the door, tightly embraced. He could feel her trembling in his arms, he could see her humid eyes but she was still standing strong, wishing him goodbye.

Emma stood by the side of the door watching him walk, leaving her behind. God, how she wished to call him back, to run after him. But no, that was not possible; she could not be so selfish. She could not have him all for herself, he was not an object which she owned ... and that would mean suffocating him. She turned away leaving his image behind and as she did that she felt how her heart ached. She could not repress her tears anymore.

Each step felt so hard to take. It felt so hard to leave her. "_Go, just go. Don't look behind_" If he would do that he would not be able to stop himself from running back to her. Damn, how guilty he felt … In a moment of impulse he dropped his bags on the ground and ran back to her. Reaching her he grabbed her waist, making her turn and kissed her passionately. "You'll be all right till I'll come back … promise me that"

"I promise" said Emma letting the tears flow down her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking through the window, Kyan reflected on what had passed in the last hours. He still could not get out of his mind Emma's image lying lifeless on the examination chair: cold, breathless body, pale face … he thought he would lose her at that moment and that made him as desperate as he had never been before. Emma had somehow become the center of his existence, the focus and reason of his actions and concerns. It was a strange feeling, being so dependent on someone and at the same time being so completely free. If anything would happen to her, he could not bear it… And yet, here he was, on the road again, leaving her behind. He could not repress his concern. How could he? It was impossible not to worry …

Seamus put the jet on automatic pilot and went to his son. He seemed so far away, oblivious to what was happening around him. He took a sit next to him and closed the laptop that had been definitely abandoned by Kyan for a long time now.

"Promise me that you'll check on her when you get back … promise that you'll announce me if anything happens to her"

Seamus looked back at his son and smiled, agreeing to his request. Ever since Adam had brought Emma to the clinic, Kyan had been there for her. For the first time he had seen his son having other purpose than his work. It was good for Kyan to have someone to care so much about. But he definitely did not want to see him so troubled. The truth was that even he was worried about what Kyan had told him: Emma's crisis. That dream had been too intense even for a psionic. What could have caused that? And why wasn't Adam back at the base? When he had left the clinic he said that he'll go to one of the safe houses to get some material he needed and then head back to the base. That must had been more than three days ago. Things just did not add up.

* * *

special message for my Editor: hope I did not blew things up at the end, if I did, I'm sure that you won't be afraid to scold me. 

oh poor me, "como eu sofro" if I did. :-p


	14. Chapter 14 Revelation

Well here is the fourth chapter. It's not too big but I hope you'll like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

After Kyan left, Emma remained a little while longer outside. She did not want to find herself alone again in the base. A sort of unidentified uneasiness had tormented her all morning. She had repressed it as much as she had been able to in front of Kyan. Because she did not want to see him more anxious than he already was. She had planned to see him off with a big smile and she had done exactly the opposite. Now she felt that she could not bare it any longer, that damn tension, the bloody confusion, that suffocating feeling that something was wrong. Something about the dream … it had not been a mere nightmare. It had been so intense. Even recalling it gave her goose bumps. Those petrifying sensations kept returning like aftershocks of a big earthquake.

At first she blamed it on Kyan's departure and on on the fact that Adam had not yet return. But what she felt hadn't been triggered by her fear of being alone … at least not entirely. Having Kyan once again away from her ripped her heart apart; she had become so dependant on his presence … but she could deal with that, because she knew that once the mission was over she could have him once again by her side, and she longed for that moment to come. All she wished for him now was to be safe. She promised Kyan that she will be all right till he came back and she made him promise the same.

Thinking about their last kiss brought Emma a smile on her lips and a warm feeling in her heart. She closed her eyes and imagined him smiling reassuringly at her. Even if he was miles away by now, he still had that soothing effect on her. She still felt him near, a part of him tucked somewhere in her heart. Beside her friends, she had never been so close to anyone. That strong connection she shared with him now had only been shared with Adam and the team … … …

"THE TEAM !" Emma suddenly opened her eyes startled. Why hasn't she thought about this sooner? " Emma you sure have a slow mind" she scolded herself while getting up from the ground and rushing towards the base. Something must have happened to the team. "That's what the dream meant! Those weren't my feelings, those were theirs!" the bond she shared with them wasn't at all a figure of speech for Emma. The bond existed between her mind and her friends'. It had been formed during the period of time they had lived together as a family. This way it was easier for Emma to connect with them. Because of it Emma had been able to watch over them even if they were miles apart. Why hasn't she thought about this sooner?

The more she thought about them the more anxious she became. She felt how she was losing control and this time it was not a dream. Her heart kept beating faster and faster. She felt how she was losing control and this time it was not a dream. Her heart kept beating faster and faster, her whole body was trembling and felt that she lacked oxygen. She was losing control over her own body and over her mind as well. The world had started spinning with her; images of the Sanctuary, fire, explosions, screams, smoke, sirens, and alarms mingled with the fuzzy images of her actual surroundings. Her mind had tapped into her team mates' subconscious overwhelming her with their emotions and memories. As much as she struggled for control she could not escape it. Soon she found herself trapped once again by her mind; the imaginary smoke chocked her, suffocating in spite of the big gasps of air that she took. In vain she tried to repress these feelings, to convince her mind that this was not real. Her body reacted to all these feelings that were not hers. She wrapped her arms around her tightly in a desperate attempt to repress the strong persisting pain that spread in her body. Overwhelmed and weakened by this wave of emotions, Emma crumbled down to the ground. Gradually, the real world disappeared completely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Emma opened her eyes reluctantly and looked around, she finally had returned to reality. How long had she been out? She lifted her head from the soft wet grass … it was already dawn. She had a headache and her body felt limb and exhausted as if she had run for miles. She had never thought her powers had the ability to drain her so much. Awakened at last from that roller coaster of shattered, disrupted memories, Emma was still in shock. She still had to put together the bits and pieces of information she had gathered during her involuntary trip through her friends' minds: the team lost, nowhere to go after escaping the Dominion, the Sanctuary assaulted, the Helix destroyed? Adam captured. Adam a clone? What was going on? The amount of information was too big and too shocking for Emma to assimilate. She had to make heads and tails about the current situation and for that she must synthesize the overwhelming information as soon as possible.

She got up and rushed to the bases entrance, forming the code with trembling fingers. From there she headed directly to the computer area accessing Sanctuary's security system and the satellite connection. The fragmented information kept adding together in her mind like pieces of a puzzle. And the images from the satellite left no place for any doubts. The mountain which sheltered the Sanctuary was surrounded by a big cloud of black smoke. Sanctuary had been destroyed. When she watched what the satellite had picked a few hours ago she froze. Every scene in front of her eyes led to the memories of the assault that she had received from her friends. It was painful to see how the place that she once called home was being attacked, feeling what her friends felt at that moment.

Emma lifted up from the computer and started walking back and forth nervously. The things could not have come worse. She felt incredibly helpless. How did it get so far? … even if she had the "hows" and "whats" she did not know the "whys". Why did it come to this? Where was Adam? What will happen to the team? How could she help them? Her head hurt more that it did some moments ago and her blood pressure was surely rising. Just thinking what the team was going through right now made her heart ache. Adam must be really in pain, she knew how it felt to find out such "news", she had gone through that herself … it was shattering. Thinking about all this, she fell down on her knees. Suddenly the base felt so big and emptier that it seemed before.

* * *

Well some of you probably gave up on my story already and I really deserve it. I think I haven't updated for more than a month or maybe two.

I must apologize for that.

but don't worry I'll keep writing. the reason for not updating was writers block. this chapter was initially longer but I decided to end it here because what comes next involves more action and dialog. ( must confess that i'm not really good at these two) so it will take a while longer for me to convert them into a finite product.

kisses till the next chapter!

... and please , I beg you review and tell me your thoughts about the story so far and about what you' d like to happen next, it would really help me.


	15. Chapter 15 In the shadow

Rushing to the garage with a backpack in her hand and an anorak, Emma took the wheels of a Land Rover and left the base without looking behind even for a moment. It had been an instant, split second decision, but she did not have better alternatives. _"Go with the first impulse, the first answer is always the correct one…" _Who was she trying to fool here? She did not even have a plan. All she knew was that they were planning to go back to Adam's safe house to find some bits and pieces of clues, if they were any after the attack and the explosion. Stupid, stupid plan… what were they thinking the place must be swarming with Dominion's surveillance agents. It was foolishly risky. She knew what they were thinking. They thought that Adam's data might still be left untouched, she had thought of that too, it was too important to get in the Dominion's hands. Speeding on the highway, Emma just wished to get there as soon as she could. Maybe there was still a way to help them.

Once there, Emma parked the car a few meters away and proceeded on foot towards the location.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You were right. There are two men guarding the entrance and there may be more scattered around the premises." informed Lexa, returning from her recognition "trip".

"It would be better if I went around the back. I'll fase in and search for the data if there is still any left."

"I'll come with you, it will be easier for me to find clues leading to it" added Shal

"Go! Lexa and I will stand on guard here. If anything happens we'll notify you. … Damn" sweared Brennan, realizing that it was harder for them to communicate now without the comlinks. "We can't use the comlinks."

It was true. Things were getting more and more complicated. They had been used with their high-tech equipment. They felt lost without the Helix, the Sanctuary, the comlinks, their computers … all they had to rely on now were their powers and their brains. More important, they had to rely on each other. The only way to survive was to stay together.

"Take this." said Lexa handing Jesse a mobile phone. "It's not a comlink but at least we can communicate."

Brennan had to admit it. In such situations it was good to have Lexa on their side. Even in the worst moments she could keep a cool head.

Lexa accompanied Jesse and Shalimar to the back of the building, just in case there were agents supervising that place as well, while Brennan remained on guard outside the perimeter waiting for Lexa to return.

When Emma arrived at the site, she saw Brennan standing on guard a few feet from the damaged building, after a while Lexa had joined him as well. Emma placed herself at a considerable distance from them, careful not to be seen neither by them or the guards. This way she could keep a close eye on the situation and react quickly if needed.

It was insane. They were a few feet apart from each other and still she felt so far away, so isolated. But this was not the place or the time to take pity on her situation. She had to concentrate in order to be able to help them. So she chased away those thoughts and lowered her mental barrier in order to be able to monitor everything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexa returned by Brennan's side immediately after escorting the two other team members to the back of the building. Till now their mission had been a success. Jesse and Shal had managed to infiltrate the building without raising attention. The place was a dump of debris, half of the building remained standing after the explosion and the rest of it had been scattered all around. Shalimar intensified her feral senses in order to find some leads to the data base while Jesse used his knowledge to try and guess the places that Adam would find best suitable for hiding important stuff.

"Jesse! There …" whispered Shal pointing to a pile of rubble. It was nothing out of the ordinary but behind it, in a corner she had spotted some kind of apparatus.

Jesse came quickly and started analyzing the apparatus thoroughly "It looks like some sort of accessing device, but … is pretty damaged. I'll try and get it fixed ... I don't know if I can do much though."

" I'm sure it leads to the data … do your best, we don't have much time. I'll call Bren and Lexa."

While Shalimar was informing the rest of the team about the discovery, Jesse worked hard on fixing and decoding the accessing device. It was hard enough to solve one of Adam's encodings, the damage just made it worse. In the end he managed to temporarily repair it.

"I've got it ... I think it's done" he concluded, still with his eyes on it.

Shalimar rushed back to his side, scanning once more the site just to be safe. "Can you get the access code?"

"Just a sec, I think that with this I must solve it" he replied, entering the last symbols of the code.

In a while a confirmation sign appeared on the small, smudgy monitor and at the same time a trap door opened on the opposite part of the room leading towards what appeared to be a basement. Jesse and Shalimar cautiously entered the strange empty room. The only things that were still there were a main computer with some monitors and a desk.

"This must be it … this must be the place where Adam held the data." said Jesse going to the computer. The moment he reached it, he started working. There was no time to lose, every second was important. They had to get the data before anyone noticed they were here.

Jesse was about to access the files when the monitors went black and a window opened asking for voice recognition. Shalimar felt disarmed for a second, realizing that the only voice accessing those files would be Adam's. But she looked at Jesse and saw that he kept working without being stopped by the current situation; more than that he had an amused look on his face. "Adam would never use voice recognition ..." he said smiling reassuringly at Shalimar "… it would be too simple. There are too many possibilities to induce in error the computer that way … it's just a diversion."

That's when she remembered a similar case at the Sanctuary: "Yeah … the triggering thing is not the voice but the combination of sounds."

"That's right, a word or a phrase …"

Jesse praised Adam for his ingeniousity, but after a few failed attempts to crack the code he had to admit that he would have preferred an algorithmic access code over this one. At least he would have had better chances to hack it. Right now neither he nor Shalimar had any idea what the password could be. They tried almost everything which they suspected to have any significance to Adam: dates, their names, places, events, even the favorite food; but with no result.

"_Carrie, Carrie_ …" the name kept resounding in Jesse's head. He could not connect this name with anything. And still … Could it be? "Carrie …" he found himself uttering the word.

ACCESS GRANTED

"Jesse you did it!" cheered Shalimar. "How did you figure it out?"

Jesse was still in awe himself. The name just popped in his head and that through his mouth.

PLEASE SELECT YOUR OPERATION

"Data duplication. Disk code 120. Slot 5"

COPYING PROCEDURE STARTING. PLEASE WAIT… ESTIMATED TIME: 10 MINUTES AND 23 SECONDS.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

If inside the problem seemed to finally be solved, outside things did not look so good. More agents had arrived at the site and they were heading directly towards the building, probably sent in search of what the team was looking for as well. Seeing that, Lexa immediately called Jesse and Shalimar, alerting them on the imminent danger of being discovered: "Jesse, Shal hurry … we've got to move, we have company …"

"We need more time. The computer has downloaded only half of the data on the disk." replied Shalimar from the other end of the connection.

"Damn!" sweared Lexa closing the phone. "Come on, we need to stall for some time"

"OK, then let's keep them here for a while." agreed Brennan, distracting the agents with an electric blast and speeding towards them, followed by Lexa.

Seeing this Emma could not stand aside. She used her telekinetic abilities to produce an avalanche of debris that fell on some agents and blocked some others path.

At least this way Bren and Lexa could have a more even fight. That was the only way she could help them from the shadow.

Even with Emma's help the battle was fierce, the agents had proven to be very strong opponents. Putting into action their strong abilities and fine combat skills Brennan and Lexa fought to be at least one step ahead of the agents and not be defeated. In the midst of the battle one of the fallen agents took out a gun and fired, the bullet targeting Brennan, who was too distracted to see it coming.

Right then Emma quickly reacted and stopped the bullet from reaching Brennan diverting its course, much to Lexa's surprise who clearly saw how the bullet changed it course, missing Brennan just when it was about to hit him. Immediately recovering from the shock Lexa turned and blasted the one who had fired the gun, looked around and then charged into the fight again.

In two minutes Shalimar and Jesse arrived with a car, clearly not theirs, urging Brennan and Lexa to "… move and get in the car"

Influencing another mass of ruble to fall from the top of the building, Emma gave the team the possibility to escape from the agents, who were either hit or blocked. Just as she was about to enter the car, Lexa stopped, intrigued, noticing a figure of a woman behind the cloud of dust.

"Come on Lex, let's go, we don't have time" called Jesse.

" _Go…" _she heard a voice inside her head. Still intrigued by what she saw Lexa entered the car and they all left the site. Looking back toward the place where she had seen the shadow, she wondered who was that mysterious person.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	16. Chapter 16 Connection

of course Mutant x is not mine, all of you know that already. sob sob

* * *

Away from danger, in the modest comfort of a motel room, the team was taking a well deserved rest. The place was one of Brennan's hideouts from his pre-Mutant X life. They had planned to go the next day and get a laptop and other tech stuff needed for decoding Adam's data. Lexa had also informed the team that she intended to contact one of Adam's friends, a doctor, the only one who could understand and further analyze Adam's research.

Shalimar held in her hand an amber locket and she was obliviously playing with it. Her mind seemed far away from this plain room.

"What are you doing?' asked Brennan coming next to Shal and tenderly wrapping his arms around her.

"Just thinking I guess … I don't know. I had the strangest feeling today … you know? Like someone was watching our back. Like when Emma was around … it was the same sensation …"

"That's her locket, isn't it?"

"Yeah …" she almost whispered looking at the tear shaped amber pendant. "… She gave this to me when I began to spend more and more nights out of the Sanctuary, wandering the streets. She said that it should always remind me where home was. Now I think I finally understood what she meant with this. For her home was us, that's why she gave me this. To keep reminding me that I still have you guys, that I was not alone.

Shalimar cuddled in Brennan's arms letting a tear slid down her check, still playing with the necklace instinctively. Brennan watched how the necklace swung back and forth in the light, like a pendulum in a hypnotizing rhythm when he suddenly noticed a faint inscription on the amber tear. He took the locket to look closer. "Caroline" uttered Brennan.

"Hm?" mumbled Shal awaken from her chain of thoughts. She lifted her head and looked at Brennan. "What were you saying?"

"Caroline, the name inscribed on the locket … here look."

Shalimar took the locket again and looked at the inscription. "It's the same name that triggered the voice recognition access." The question that had slipped into Shalimar's head was if there was any connection between Emma and the mysterious name. It was too much of a coincidence. But then again it could have been just a coincidence. Just to chase away any doubts Shalimar asked: "Jesse, have you ever heard Emma talk about a person named Caroline?"

Jesse lifted his head from the working table, put down the gadget he was working on and joined the other two members. "Caroline, Caroline …ah yeah Carrie comes from Caroline … but I don't know were where I know it from…" he answered a little disconcerted. "Anyway what connection could it be? Why would Adam put as password the name of a person that Emma knew? Unless …"

"Unless Adam knew that person too." completed Shalimar. "But then again… who knows? We never understood Adam entirely."

"Yeah, he always had his share of secrets … who knows what others he may have." agreed Brennan playing obliviously in Shalimar's hair.

The discussion turned from Emma's necklace to Adam's secrets, to the Dominion, to the assault, to their mutations and so on. In a while the whole subject had been forgotten by the three friends, or at least put aside. They had other matters to solve. Jesse left Shal and Bren talking and went to the other room where another member of the team was sleeping. He took a blanket, covered her, caressed her hair and then left her to her dreams, carefully closing the door behind him, going back to his work. He was pleased to see her sleep so peacefully and did not want to see her disturbed.

Ever since they came back from the safe house Lexa had been a little nervous. She immediately secluded herself in the bedroom, thinking about what happened in their recovery mission. She could not fully understand what had happened there. She kept replaying the same events in her head. The moment in which Brennan was almost shot, the sudden avalanches of debris which inexplicably avoided them every time they occurred, hitting only the enemy, almost sheltering the team. They were all connected somehow to the figure she had seen in the shadow. She had been thinking about this ever since she got back, thinking about it till she fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexa was almost sure she was still dreaming when she suddenly woke up surrounded by a multitude of purple flowers. Their fragrance spread around the entire garden pampering Lexa's senses. Just seconds ago she was in a motel room. She turned around and saw a few steps from her a familiar face. "Emma?" asked Lexa with some reticence. If this was just the fruit of her imagination it was damn close to reality. It felt so real. Yes, she had seen pictures of Emma, had watched videos in which she appeared, she had read reports on her but she had never had the chance to meet her in person. She had died before she got the chance to meet her in person. Or hasn't she?

"Hi Lexa!" the image in front of her spoke, inviting Lexa to sit next to her on a bench.

Reluctantly, Lexa approached Emma starting to question her judgment. Was this a dream or reality?

"I'm sorry for entering your mind like this but I had to talk to you. I know you saw me today at the safe house. That's why I dared to approach you"

Yes, she had her doubts about Emma's death but to have her here in front of her, talking to her … she did not know what to make of it.

Emma smiled tenderly, understanding her confusion. "Yes. I'm real. You are right, I am alive."

What? … How did you … I mean why …"

I entered your dream because I needed to talk to you. I want to help you guys but I don't know how. I can't just reappear to my friends …"

Lexa stood and listened to Emma's explanations without saying a word, just weighing her words and trying to analyze the situation as objectively as she could right now. She felt the urge of taking Emma and punch her for the lie she had created but at the same time she knew she had to listen to what Emma had to say. She did not know the reasons for which she had faked her death, but she suspected something.

"Tell me what you wand and then leave my mind alone" said Lexa in her own cold, neutral tone she took so often.

"I want to take you and the team to a safer location. A new place … created by Adam. He intended to take you there at the appropriate time. Judging the circumstances I think the time fits perfectly.

Lexa's suspicions turned to be true after all. Adam had known about Emma's existence all this time, more than probable he had been the one who had faked her death. Lexa knew Adam well enough to know that he would go to any extremes to protect his daughter. Things were making a lot more sense now. It was insane but she fully trusted Emma, like she trusted Adam. She was furious for hiding from the team the fact that she was alive. She could have told them, they were her friends. Lexa knew how much they hurt knowing her dead. "Ok, so where do I come in, in this story?"

I need you to take them to this place. I can't just show up after all this time. They know I'm dead and for the time being I prefer things to stay this way. Please meat me at the Paladine Hotel."

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but got immediately interrupted by Emma. "Please do not judge me or ask me why because not even I know why …"

After this everything got blurred and Lexa woke up in her motel room. She felt chills down her spine realizing what had just happened. Emma's powers had increased considerably if she was able to do such things. Vividly remembering their conversation, she jumped out of bed, took her trench coat and got out of the room preparing to leave. Seeing Lexa on her way out, Jesse stopped her and asked her where she was going. She gave him a lame excuse that she was going to meet an informer and that she needed to see him alone and walked out of the door.

Lexa was not the kind of person who would give too many explanations and the team knew that already. But now things were different. It was risky for Lexa to go alone. They had already decided that in order to be safe they needed to stick together.

"What was that?" asked Brennan seeing the way in which Lexa rushed out the door.

"She can't go out alone …" intervened Shalimar.

"Don't worry. She won't go alone. I'll follow her" Jesse appeased them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Emma opened her eyes, took a big gasp of air. She reached for a glass of water placed on the night table next to the bed and swallowed some pills. The dizziness and headache had become unbearable and soon she discovered that she had a nosebleed. With her last forces she lifted from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. In no time the pills will do their effect and she'll feel much better. She had been using her powers too much in the last hours and this was the price she had to pay. After she had succeeded in getting the team out of the safe house premises she had to broadcast one of her psionic blasts. That had drained her of enough energy. And then she connected with Lexa's mind and she had tried desperately to contact Adam. By the time she had entered Lexa's mind she was weak enough but she had to do it. She encouraged herself by thinking that in a day she will see her team safe in the base and that maybe till then she'll be able to get in touch with Seamus as well. She needed his help; this was too big to be handled by her alone. She was conscious of that. But right now she had to get better and meet with Lexa. She was to meet Lexa and give her the keys to the Land Rover. She had already programmed the car's navigation system to lead them directly to the base. This way Lexa will be able to take them there by herself. Emma will stay behind them and make sure that nobody will be following them.

A know on the door. Lexa was here. Emma looked once again in the mirror and then walked slowly, with hesitant steps to the front door. She would meet Lexa in person for the first time. She had met her an hour ago in her dream but she felt more secure there because it was her own domain. She opened the door and invited Lexa in.

Emma was terribly pale; Lexa noticed the moment the door opened. She could not repress the question: "Emma, are you ok?" She wore a light green blouse and a long, gauzy skirt that made her look so frail, almost ethereal.

Emma gave Lexa a weak smile: "Just a faint headache … please get in. I was waiting for you. Wait a sec here, I'll go get the car keys."

In a minute Emma came back with the car key and two bags. "In here you have the stuff for tomorrow: clothes, glasses; all you need to disguise yourselves on the road. Oh, and a few gadgets. Maybe they are not necessary but its better to be cautious.

Hearing the last sentence, Lexa smiled. Emma was exactly how her team mates had described her. Emma had always been an overly cautious person. Lexa had heard many stories in which she acted like this. When it came to her friends' safety she was very serious.

Emma observed the amused expression on Lexa's face: "Why are you smiling" she inquired with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that … you are exactly like they've described you."

Emma smiled back more intrigued than before. She wanted to ask more but she did not want to push Lexa further than that. Their meeting had evolved better than she had expected. Till now they have gotten along just fine. Lexa was a practical person; she rarely let her feelings get in the way of business, just the opposite of Emma. For a reserved person like Lexa, to accept Emma that easily was more than enough. So she limited herself to discussing only the crucial matters for the time being. "I must give you the base's access code and the passwords for the main computers. I've drawn a map of the base. It is not too detailed but it will at least help you move around more freely... The computer area with the lab and the training hall are here … for the dorms you need to take these stairs. The elevator will lead you to the garage and the storage. It also leads to the garden where I will meet you, but you'll need to enter this code for that. It's a secured place, it does not appear in any of the mappings, and neither does my bedroom ..."

Lexa followed attentively Emma's indications, asking for more info when she felt it was needed, commenting on some aspects of the plans, developing some strategies together. They were almost over when Emma suddenly froze and whispered to Lexa: "Someone is coming …" she closed her eyes and scanned the area " … it's Jesse" her face becoming paler than it already was.

Reacting fast, Lexa helped Emma getting up and lead her to the bedroom. "Stay here. Don't worry, I'll handle it." Smiling reassuringly, she left closing the door behind her.

Emma remained alone in the bedroom. With her trembling feet she walked back to the door and supported herself on it. She could hear Lexa's voice: "Why are you here? I told you guys that I was going alone. Why did you follow me?"

"We made a promise, remember?"

"I needed to do this by myself. I told you guys. Why don't you ever listen to what I say?"

"I'm sorry Lexa. I've always supported you, but in this I cannot concord with you. Who is this contact person anyway? Can you trust him that much?"

"Of course I trust him. Why else would I be here?"

"Why all the mystery? Is he still here?" asked an intrigued Jesse, heading towards the bedroom.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer made Emma's heart gallop with suspense.

"He left as soon as he gave me these." lied Lexa, showing him the bags. "Come and help me. We need to get going."

Jesse stopped just as he was about to open the door. He looked intrigued at the 2 bags. "What are those? It's that why you came here?"

"Aham." she smiled to him and then got serious again. "Come and help me get them to the car …"

"The car?"

"I'll explain everything on the way back. Now let's go."

Emma breathed at ease when she heard them leaving. It had been close. Sliding on the door slowly down the floor, she thanked Lexa for her quick reaction. Meeting the team was an imminent matter. She could not postpone it any longer. She feared that moment. How will they react? Not well of course. She just had to find the suitable moment and the strength to appear to them. Deep inside she knew there was no suitable moment. Just courage; that's all it took.

* * *

k guys, this is chapter 16 ... the next one coming soon, promise ... I already have it written, just need to find some time and type it.

hope you enjoyed so far.

see you next time. kisses!


	17. Chapter 17 Strange reunion

Disclaimer: do not own MX

finally the 17th chapter, you all must have thought I gave up on it

well no, but i must admit it is getting harder to write, kind of ran out of ideas. I would appreciate some from you though, what would you like to happen next, pls right and I'll promise to take them into account.

till then enjoy the story

kisses

* * *

On his way back, Seamus decided that he will not wait till he gets to the office to check his messages. All along the trip he had experienced a strange sensation, as if something was wrong. It was not in his nature to go ahead his schedule; all his activities were carefully planned, in the order of their priority. But this strange feeling had been hunting him for too long. He opened his laptop and logged into the clinic database. As always invitations to conferences and all other sorts of events, reminders for business meetings, messages from his fellow researchers, from associates, but 3 consecutive messages caught his attention. He clicked on the first and heard Emma's distressed voice_: "The Sanctuary has been destroyed and Adam is caught by the Dominion. Please call me as soon as you get this message."_ Intrigued, he opened the second message: _"This is all the data I managed to collect on last night's assault. I hope you'll get these messages soon because I'm a little lost in this…"_ he could clearly notice Emma's desperation. He dialed the base's number while opening the last message: _"Seamus, don't try to contact me at the base. I went out to find the team. I decided that the safest place for them right now is the base. I'll take them here. I think that's what Adam intended to do. I'll contact you as soon as I can …"_

Upon hearing the last message, Seamus canceled the call. "This girl! … What was she thinking venturing out like that?"

The last message was dated to the previous day. He opened the data folder sent by Emma and while scrutinizing its content he began contacting his most reliable informers and sources.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

This was the first time she came to the clinic since she had been released from the hospital. Painful but also happy memories came mingled into her mind when she entered the main door. She passed through the large hallway populated by people in white robes, being once in a while greeted by familiar faces. People that once took care of her, thanks to whom she had recovered completely from the Naxcon accident: her therapist, some cheerful nurses that attended her and from whom she learned all the gossips in the clinic, the lab assistant which always welcomed her with an encouraging smile every time she came to take those damned tests. People that helped her get through the toughest time of her life. She had forgotten how comfortable they made her feel. For them she was a normal human being. She was the fiancée of their CEO's son which at that time had had a terrible accident and needed their best care. Emma warmly returned their smiles and passed on. She took the elevator and pressed 5, the floor where Seamus' office was. There another cheerful face greeted her.

"Oh, hello Miss Emma! How are the weeding arrangements going?"

Emma smiled at the receptionist and went on with the lie. "Hi Macy! Slow, but everything is on the right track. Is Seamus in?"

I'm afraid not. Mr. O'Connor did not come back yet. It was scheduled to come back today, but he hasn't checked the office yet."

Emma's face suddenly saddened. Macy could clearly read the disappointment on her face. That meant that he hadn't got her messages either. Hopefully he would come back by the end of the day. She really needed his support in this. He was the only one Adam would trust in such a situation and Emma knew that he was more qualified than her to handle all this.

"Could you please give him this number?" she politely asked Macy, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Of course. I will personally hand it to him when he comes in. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thank you Macy … come to think about it … has Kyan left his car in the garage before leaving?"

"Yeah, I think it's there. Let me check." Macy quickly typed something on the computer and answered." Yes, it is in the garage, isle 2." giving Emma another cheerful look.

"Oh, thank God!" breathing at ease "I really needed a ride. My car just broke down." Another innocent lie, but hey she really needed a car right now. She could not just tell Macy:"I gave my car to my friends and now I need another one to follow them" because for all she was the nice mannered little lady, Kyan's fiancée, and now she had to do the lady in distress part.

"Oh why didn't you say so? If you want I can call a chauffeur to take you where you where you need to."

"That would be too much. I'll just take Kyan's car. I need to go now. Please give Seamus the message … See you next time."

Macy nodded and watched Emma leave towards the elevator. After seeing the doors close behind Emma she returned to her worked. A little worried though; Emma had been let out of the hospital for some time now and still she did not look too well. The many times they had talked on the phone she sounded fine and every time she had asked her boss about her he answered that she was doing well, but now that she had seen her face to face she could not deny that Emma seemed a little pale for a person that was doing well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A room with transparent walls and a bed; behind the glass shield, 2 guards and a few feet away a reinforced door. That was the environment that surrounded Adam in these last hours. He stood in one corner of the bed his back leaned against a wall, looking at the light installation, remembering to blink from time to time. The shock had already passed, now he was thinking. There was plenty to think of. Was there a way to get out of here? Why were they still keeping him here? Nobody came to interrogate him, no harm had been done upon him, they had cured the minor wounds caused by the explosion, they had no intention of killing him … what had happened to the team, and did they succeed in escaping? Those were the questions that kept his mind occupied, from feeling that guilt that tore him inside. Now he had finally realized how Emma must have felt when she had learnt who she really was. He understood her now … because he had felt it on his own skin. He worried about her the most. At least he knew that she was not alone, Kyan and Seamus would be there for her. He knew that they were looking for him; her, the team … that made him anxious. He did not want Emma to be discovered by the Dominion and knowing her character he was sure that she would not stand aside. Maybe by now she had already revealed herself to the team. She had no doubt that he went to help them the moment she found out about the assault. And him here locked in this cell without being able to do anything. What was wrong? He had never felt so helpless. Adam got up from the bed and started marching around the room. All this silence around him was suspicious. The Dominion must be up to something. If he only knew what they were planning …

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Seamus entered the reception with a serious expression on his face. The agents that were accompanying him could feel the tension surrounding their boss. It was already late and he hadn't heard anything from Emma. What could have happened? Emma was a little impulsive but she was mature enough to know that she could not handle this problem by herself. If she did not telepathically contacted him yet, it was either because her powers were limited or because she was … but no, he did not want to think of the worse right now.

"Good afternoon." greeted the receptionist. "How was your trip sir?"

"As usual, Macy …" he answered passively and walked towards his office.

"Oh sir you just missed your daughter in law …"

Hearing that, Seamus stopped, instantly making a 180 degrees turn. "Emma? When? Was she here?"

"Just a while ago. She asked me to give you this number."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"No, just this and then she left for Kyan's car. She said something about needing a ride. I confirmed her that your son's car was still in the garage. Oh sir she looked so pale. Is she well? She looked much better when I saw her the last time. Won't this aspect affect the weeding? What a pity if you have to postpone it again. Oh …"

Dear Macy was talking alone for a while now because Seamus was long gone. The last she saw before the elevator doors closed was Seamus giving orders to his agents and then dialing the number on the piece of paper.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had become a habit to "borrow" Kyan"s vehicles. She did not have the keys but Brennan and Shal had thought her well on how to start a car if say you forgot your keys. What could she say? Her friends were very practical individuals, especially Brennan. Thinking about him she left out a smile. How would he laugh if he would see her now. She had always reprehended him for not letting his old habits go and now look at her, stealing Kyan's car by using the same methods Bren had showed her on more than one occasion.

She opened the car lock and got in. Someone was coming; the beeping sounds of the elevator announced that. It was better for her to go before someone else came down there. She started the engine and headed out, she was near the exit when Emma saw that it was blocked by a barrier of cars and guards. A startling ring on the phone.

"Hello …" she answered in a distracted voice.

"Emma it's me Seamus. Don't be alarmed by the men at the garage exit. I sent them to make sure you won't leave before I got there… wait for me, I'm on my way."

The bright beam on Emma's forehead faded and she let her head fall on the car seat, relieved to hear Seamus' voice.

Immediately after that, Seamus arrived. It was good to see a familiar trusting face. He looked worried and tired.

The moment Seamus saw her, he immediately noticed that Emma had used her powers almost to the limit. She looked like she hadn't had proper sleep; she was pale, weak and most of all worried. He took a small lantern from his pocket to check her eyes and then, with another small device he checked her vitals.

"Seriously, Emma, I need to get you upstairs, look at you. How did you get in this state? You know as well as I do that you can't abuse your powers like that!"

Emma stood still while he ran his checkup not believing her ears. Yes, he was scolding her. Her friends were in trouble, Adam was captive God knows where and Seamus was scolding her because she did not take care of her health?

"Seamus, we don't have time for this" she reacted pushing aside the apparatus measuring her vitals "… haven't you got my messages? Adam has been taken away by the Dominion, Sanctuary is destroyed, Mutant X … I need to go back to them…"

"Calm down Emma, you won't solve anything like this. I can't let you go out in this state."

"But I must go back … I must make sure that they get to the base safely …"

"I won't deny your right to help your friends, but first let me take care of you … Just a few tests. Kyan would never forgive me if something were to happen to you." He had touched Emma's weak spot, Kyan.

Hearing Kyan's name Emma gave in and accepted to go upstairs for a complete checkup, before leaving. Kyan, how much she needed him right now… how was he, did he know what happened? It would be so good to have him here with her, it would mean so much, give her such strength. But no, how could she be so self centered? It's not like he was gone on vacation …. She scolded herself_: "Oh Emma, just get a hold of yourself and act more bravely … you can't have always others solve your problems"_

"Macy, could you please tell my assistant to prepare the lab. I'm bringing Miss Emma in."

"Immediately, Mr O'Connor ." the secretary confirmed from the other line.

Seamus' lab was a spacious hall filled with high tech equipment. In one corner of the room, his assistant and other too white robed individuals were working at a research table. When they entered, the assistant nodded at the other two, and they left discretely after greeting their boss on their way out.

"The EDD scanner is ready … I'll need a blood sample for the DNA analyzer" informed the assistant.

"Thank you Mark. I will handle it from here. You may go now."

"Sir, Mr. Kane instructed me to give you this before he left." said Mark, giving Seamus a small disk before leaving the room.

Emma's eyes grew wider on hearing this.

"It must be his latest research results." Seamus replied before Emma got the chance to ask him. "We'll watch its content together. But first let's get you to the EDD scanner."

Emma complied and allowed Seamus to do all the necessary tests. There was no point in fighting. She felt awful and the only one to find a remedy for this weakness right now was Seamus. After a thorough investigation Seamus prepared a substance with which she injected Emma and, on more than one occasion, advised her to "keep it low".

" … do not use your powers if it's not absolutely necessary." he said with a serious, concerned look "what I gave you will only revitalize your organism. The problem is not solved yet."

Emma nodded affirmatively. It was no time to make a fuss about it. She promised him that she would use her powers with caution, only if necessary, although she knew that this promise was one that she would definitely break. But she will not use her powers for anything else but finding Adam.. Not knowing what was happening to her father was worse than all weakness.

After having the shot, a blue liquid that had numbed her arm in an instant but which had almost immediate effect, and ingesting a few more energizing pills and liquors, Seamus gave her permission to leave for the team. It was time; Lexa had already called to inform that they were on the way to the base. Emma took Kyan's sports car and made her way to the highway. From there she would begin to follow the team and make sure that they were not followed by anybody else. Seamus had already set a team to supervise them from the shadows and make sure the Dominion was not on their tail. On reaching the highway, it was Emma's role to do that. Seamus' team was not allowed to follow them from that point. The only ones who knew the base's secret location were Adam, Emma, Seamus and Kyan, and soon enough the team, nobody else. Seamus' people were also in charge of cleaning up the traces that Mutant x might have left behind them.

With all these precautions it was almost impossible for the team not to get to the base safely. In a few hours the team was exploring the new base. Emma watched from her room, on the monitor, how her dear friends were reacting to their new home. The reactions were not very different from her own, when she had seen the base for the first time. Of course the situations were different, but nevertheless the same amazement was written on their faces, even on Lexa's, who was still trying to act cool.

That was it. Her job was done. Emma had accomplished her duty. She had promised Seamus that after she would get her friends to safety, she would return to the clinic. Seamus did not ask her, he had sort of ordered her to do that. Of course going back to the clinic was a good alternative for Emma, for she still lacked the courage to face her team.

Installed in a new home, the team began investigating their new environment. The first thing for Jesse was to check the computer area, he was amazed by all the ultimate high tech equipment and the very advanced software found there. Brennan, as expected, found his way to the garage and upon seeing all the vehicles he suddenly felt like a kid surrounded by newly acquired toys. When he had entered the garage, Emma was still there on her way to the garden. She had been so close to be discovered by Brennan, but she walked away slowly, taking the advantage of Brennan being emerged in the study of an engine, half of his body under the hood of a car. He did not notice a thing, but for Emma, seeing him there so near her, joyful like a child, had been like a most welcomed gift. Shalimar, on the other hand, took the time to know her territory better. She did not focus on one or two certain things but on researching every little corner of the base. She touched, she saw, she smelled, taking in every little detail of her new home. One question was on her mind, who had lived before them there? Because this place felt like being inhabited before, it was not just a cold new place; it had the warmth of people. The kitchen equipment with all domestic things, three cups near the kitchen sink, the coffee and tea on the counter, tarts and biscuits in the buffet; where were those people? Adam had not been here alone. Beside him there must have been at least two others, she had felt their scent, and that familiar woman scent. It was insane but the scent was so similar to Emma's. She was definitely going crazy because she felt her presence so intensely in this house: the fluffy pillow on the living room couch that looked like being squished on so many occasions, bared so much of that familiar smell, it brought Shalimar such melancholy, sad memories of beautiful happy moments. Why couldn't they just turn back time and relive those happy moments over and over again? She felt that she had lost so much this last year. Shal lingered a while longer on the couch embracing the fluffy pillow. She felt at home here, the atmosphere in the base made her feel home.

She had not much time to muse by herself though. Soon the team gathered in the living room each revealing what they had discovered. Jesse talked to Lexa about practical things like the security system, access codes of the main computer, software, lab. It seemed that Lexa had all the answers to his questions. It was true to all that she had not been in this place before them, but yet she knew all the details of the base beforehand. Sometimes Lexa was such a mystery. Bren installed himself on the couch taking Shal in his arms and holding her warmly. Shal, as always, cuddled in his embrace, not wanting to get involved in the technical talks that were developing now between the other members of the team.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Seamus, I'm at the base. Just as we speak the team is getting acquainted with the new home …"

"Good" replied Seamus. He had instructed Emma to report herself immediately after they arrived to the base. In a way he was surprised to see that she had followed his orders. Since little she had been the rebellious type, even though people mistook her calm and cautious attitude with obedience very often. He was glad that he had succeeded in gaining her trust. "I gather that now you'll get back to the clinic …"

"Yes, it is better this way. If I stay too long I'll risk being discovered."

"Than I'll see you back tomorrow morning …" he could see her tired face on the monitor "… now get some rest. There are hard days ahead of us."

Emma confirmed and than the transmission ended leaving Seamus staring obliviously at the empty screen. Yes indeed, there were hard times waiting for them. He took a look at the reports from his informers, nothing much, there was no trace whatsoever to indicate Adam's location. The Dominion base had been destroyed as well and there were rumors that the Creator was dead. This was no longer only a problem that concerned Adam and his team. From when had the Dominion become the enemy of the scientific community? What had happened with an institution that had been founded with the purpose of supporting development? In these last years it seemed that everything had turned for the worse and Seamus felt that what they had experienced till now was just the tip of the iceberg. They really needed to be prepared for what was following although he had no idea of what to expect. One thing was for sure, the assault and Adam's disappearance were not random things.

Seamus opened the file with Emma's analysis results. She had grown so strong, no wonder Dominion felt so threatened by her. He still couldn't figure out what was causing her weakness though. Why was her body recovering so slow after using her powers, why this high loss of energy? If he only knew how to fix this problem … Even if Adam did not agree with him, Seamus was certain that Emma would be the perfect ally against the Dominion, or more to say, against whoever turned the Dominion into this despotic institution. … That reminded him…He took the phone and dialed Kyan's number. It was time to call him home; things were getting out of hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Nice place! I never thought I could find something like this in here … odd … looks like the garden you took me in my dreams … or should I say yours?"

Emma turned her head in the direction of the brunette that was walking towards her: "I always come here when I need some peace of mind"

"Or you need to hide."

"Well, given these circumstances, yes … "replied Emma with a sad expression. "How's the team? Have they accommodated themselves?"

"Everybody's fine. As we speak Jesse and the others are at the computer centre searching for something that might tell us what happened to Adam." Lexa informed her.

"I tried to get to him. I know that he's alive. I can feel that but something is blocking my connection with him"

"At least we have the certitude that he's alive. Why don't you leave the rest to us, you've done your part. As I told you the team is already searching for Adam and we are ready to move once we get a sign of him."

Emma smiled and turned to her flowers. It felt good to have the team's support, knowing that they were looking for Adam as well gave her more hope. "I am leaving tomorrow morning." She said, still her attention focused on the purple flowers. "I'll leave it all to you for now; you will be my contact inside the base."

"Emma you must know well that I'm not very enthusiastic about my position. You don't see jumping of joy here, do you? "Lexa replied in her usual sarcasm. She was tired of keeping secrets for the team.

Getting Lexa's message Emma turned and said calmly. "Sarcasm is unnecessary … I can't just appear in front of them and say … here I am, the friend you thought to be dead is actually alive" and then turned her head back to the flowers as she felt tears coming up to her eyes."

"You're such a coward... it will be hard at first but they'll get through it"

"They'll hate me … they'll resent the fact that I've hidden the truth from them, that I made them think I was dead … "her hands were trembling while touching the soft flower petals, she could not keep her calm appearance anymore.

"You can't know for sure till you get to that point. You're a psionic but you can't predict the future… and for God's sake leave those plants alone …" Lexa's patience was getting to the limit.

"Lexa you promised me … please don't get back on your promise now … you have to keep this a secret. Yes I'm a coward it's true but please don't tell them yet!!!" Emma was now pleading desperately with tears in her eyes.

She looked tired, she hadn't had a good rest for days and the powers drained the life out of her. There was no point in arguing with her. Lexa sighed and gave up. Don't worry, is not my truth to tell anyway. It's just wrong though …"

Emma wiped her tears as she sat down on the bench, giving Lexa a thankful smile. " I promise I won't keep this for too long. You are right; they have the right to know. Let me just find enough strength to tell them"_Maybe if I had Adam and Kyan here next to me it wouldn't be so hard_, she thought." Now it would be better if you got back to the team before they suspect something."

"Yeah! I'll leave you then. You should get some rest, you look like hell."

"Why, thank you for the compliment"

"No, really, I mean it. You really need to slow down. Working yourself like that won't get Adam back sooner. Go back to your bedroom and I'll see if I can get you something to eat."

"Would it be too much if I asked you for some tea as well?'

Lexa smiled and left without replying. She was such a character. Give her a finger and she'll take the whole hand. She did not know how, but Emma had really got to her. The others were right, she truly wasn't hard to like.

Yes, maybe it was time to take a break from it all. Emma looked around her beautiful garden. She hadn't been gone for too long yet she missed so much this place: her flowers with their enchanted scent, the tranquil whisper of the water, the soothing effect it had on her. She climbed on the meditation platform and closed her eyes while controlling her breathing rhythm. There was no better way of recharging than a good session of meditation. After a while Emma felt how every little bit of her body felt lighter. Letting her soul free of all worries, her mind released from all barriers … and then for an instant, like a flash of a lightning she felt Adam's presence. For a moment she succeeded in reaching Adam … she could not let this opportunity go, Emma concentrated, she had to try harder now that she had the chance, even if that required a high amount of energy.She could not remain conscious and get in touch with Adam's subconscious at the same time, her body wouldn't allow that. Emma had no other choice …

Lexa was on her way to Emma's bedroom when she heard a faint voice inside her head: "Lexa, call Seamus. He'll know what to do …" the presence in her head vanished as quick as it had appeared and a smudged noise was heard from Emma's quarters. Alarmed by this, she hurried in unlocking the entrance and started to look for the clatter's origin. It was not long before she saw Emma's body next to the stairs of the meditation platform.

"Emma, Emma!" Lexa hurried to Emma "Oh, great, this is just what I needed. Emma you have to open your eyes, do you here me? This is not the moment to lay dead."

She was cold and the pulse was almost inexistent. She needed medical help right away. Lexa lifted Emma and took her to the bedroom "God you're heavy … who would have thought?"

Placing Emma on the bed she checked her life signs again. Good, still breathing. "Come on Emma wake up! What's wrong with you?" She was about to look for Seamus' number when she heard footsteps coming towards them. Taking Emma's hand, she hid both of them in an invisible aura. Hell, she had forgotten to block the door behind her.

"What is this place?" Shalimar asked in awe entering the bedroom but still looking back at the garden. "Lex what's wrong what are you hiding? Come on cut it down" said Shalimar laughing at the hide and seek game "You know you can't fool me? I can sense you, remember?"

"Damn it!" Lexa swore, revealing herself and the person laying next to her. "Oh my God … Emma!!!" Shal uttered her friend's name, shocked by what she had seen, letting fall the cup of coffee that she had in her hand a split second ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Adam has done it again" said Brennan while he was surveying his new home "another secret kept from us."

"Well, you know Adam …" answered Jesse who was busying himself at the computer "… full of surprises"

"I wonder how many surprises of this kind he still has under his sleeves."

"We'll never know if we won't find him … get to work …"

"Right … did you find something yet?"

"Patience, these things take time. And I just started to get used to this system. It's a novelty to me too … I wonder where Lexa is. She should come and help me. I can't do this on my own"

"Don't look at me. I'm no computer expert, I can't help you with this … I'll go to the jet. Call me if you find something." said Brennan preparing to leave.

"Thanks for the …" Jesse did not get to finish his sentence. At that moment they heard something breaking and Shal's voice calling Emma.

"What the …" Bren wisely concluded and headed towards the noise.

"Why is she calling Emma? What's happening?" asked Jesse more for himself than for Brennan who had already ran out of the computer area. With those questions in mind he rose from the computer and followed Brennan.

……………………

"… Get away from her … why? … What have you done to her?"

"Nothing … I just … calm down you're acting irrational" Lexa tried to temper Shal's spirits while reaching for Emma, now shielded protectively by their feline friend.

"Don't touch her…" yelled Shal, her feral eyes menacing brighter than ever

" Shal … I need to get her to the lab … she needs medical attention…" it was useless to try and get near Emma.

" Don't touch her … I'll take her …"

Lexa just sighed and left to open the door that leaded directly to the other dorms just to stumble on Jesse and Brennan, who had followed the trace of the noise down here. She looked at them for half a sec, maybe startled to see them there, and then proceeded to the lab without looking back. Noticing Lexa's distressed face, Jesse was about to go after her but stopped stone frozen when he saw Shalimar exiting the room holding Emma's life less body in her arms. Reacting more on impulse than reason Brennan just took Emma from Shal's arms and rushed with her to the lab, refusing to think about the awkwardness of the situation.

TO BE CONTINUED …


End file.
